


Book Of Memories

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, post redemption ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: A fic inspired in Red Side Of The Moon, by Trixie Mattel.Los recuerdos solo empiezan a invadir tu mente...
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Volví, en forma de fichas.
> 
> Esta es una idea que enlaté demasiado y estoy emocionadx de llevarla a cabo por fin ¡Espero la disfruten!

En un atardecer de la ciudad de Seattle todas las cosas se encontraban tranquilas, no se trataba de un pequeño pueblo pero para hablar de una ciudad, todo era bastante pacifico ¿Quien lo diría? Pareciera como si nunca hubiera abandonado Beaver Creek después de todo.

Chris merodeaba por la sala de su departamento, específicamente en la estantería tratando de buscar algo para entretenerse, guiado de su dedo índice viendo cada posible opción para leer, desde cómics de su infancia, cómics ilustrados por el o algo fuera de las historietas.

Viendo en los puntos mas altos de la estantería encontró una caja de plástico algo gastada por el paso de los años pero siguiendo con su color original, al parecer la dichosa caja no se encontraba vacía. 

Decidió por tomarla y tan solo ver la tapa le trajo un golpe de nostalgia de su niñez, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba ¡Era su cofre del tesoro! Probablemente transcurrieron años desde la última vez que abrió la caja, así que en una tarde sin nada que hacer mas que ver el tiempo pasar, no haría daño recordar algunas fotos del pasado. 

Llevó la caja junto con el a su sillón favorito, donde ya tenía servida una copa de vino, el realmente esperaba leer un libro pero esto parecía ser mil veces mejor, tomó asiento y abrió la caja para encontrarse con cosas bastante familiares, desde viñetas dibujadas por su madre hace tanto tiempo hasta un álbum de fotos, fue este último el que llamó mas su atención. 

Tomó el álbum de fotos sacándolo de la caja y lo puso en su regazo para empezar a admirarlo, entonces fue cuando los recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente.


	2. Photo N.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August, 2017
> 
> Just remember, it's a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay notas por ahora, solo espero disfruten el primer capitulo;D (el otro solo era el prólogo) 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Era agosto del 2017, Los Reynolds preparaban su hogar para la llegada de su nieto después de tanto tiempo, tan solo fueron ocho meses pero para ellos se sintieron como años. 

Claire y Stephen nunca fueron cercanos con Daniel pero después de todo se trataba de su familia, la familia siempre era bien recibida y Claire lo sabía sobretodo con lo que el chico ha tenido que vivir, después de tanto el chico merecía una vida tranquila junto una familia a partir de ahora. 

No faltaba demasiado para la llegada de Daniel junto a la Agente Flores, el pastel que Claire había estado horneando desde muy temprano se encontraba reposando para que se enfriara ya que estaba recién salido del horno, también preparó comida ya que probablemente todos estarían cansados por el largo viaje hasta Beaver Creek.

Chris estaba sentado en una silla del comedor moviendo sus pies que difícilmente alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, el ofreció su ayuda repetidas veces con las tareas que estaban haciendo los Reynolds pero la respuesta siempre era ''Puedes sentarte en el comedor a esperar'' seguido de la dulce sonrisa de Claire. 

Ver las manecillas del reloj y ver la lentitud con la que avanzaban era una actividad que solo lo hacía frustraste, el chico nunca fue fanático de esperar y mucho menos en esta ocasión tan especial que era el regreso de Daniel.

Si ¡Realmente estaba desesperado! Eran tantos meses desde que no sabía absolutamente nada de el, cuando Chris se enteró que Daniel regresaba estaba bastante emocionado, cuando se conocieron no tuvieron bastante tiempo juntos pero vivieron grandes aventuras como compañeros del Team Spirit.

¿Daniel aún lo recordaría? ¿Seguiría teniendo su capa? ¿Aún tendría su poder? ¿Le gustarán los superhéroes todavía? Eran las preguntas que ahogaban su cabeza, realmente no tenía idea de lo que fuera a pasar, el anhelaba que se mantuviera la promesa sobre que el equipo debía mantenerse junto, pero ¿Daniel seguiría queriendo lo mismo?

－Claire ¿Daniel tardará mucho en llegar? Estoy aburrido de esperar 

Claire estaba terminando de preparar el jugo para la merienda, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo pensó en una respuesta para el chico.

－Hemos esperado muchos meses, esperar una hora más no nos matará Chris ¿Puedes ver como va Stephen con las decoraciones de afuera?

Inmediatamente saltó de la silla para salir al patio principal, donde se encontraba Stephen arriba de una escalera colgando un cartel celebrando el regreso de Daniel.

Realmente todo estaba yendo bien, Stephen parecía tener todo bajo control junto a Charles quien se ofreció a hacer gran parte del trabajo por la seguridad de los Reynolds, todo parecía estar en orden. 

No podía hacer realmente nada, sin siquiera preguntar sabía que su padre no lo dejaría ayudar por ser ''demasiado peligroso'' ¿Que tan peligroso era colocar decoraciones? Esa pregunta fue respondida mentalmente por él mismo, recordando una experiencia hace dos navidades. 

Chris se sentó en el césped totalmente derrotado, observando la casa de los Reynolds, el patio, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera lo suficientemente ocupado pero nada era suficiente. 

Trató de recostarse para apreciar las nubes, eso era algo que le gustaba bastante, simplemente ver las nubes y tratar de encontrar una forma a cada una, era algo que podría hacer durante horas, imaginar que una nube se trataba de un auto, otra tal vez podría parecerse a Mantroid, pero prefería cambiarlo a que la nube tenía simplemente forma de una nube común. 

Terminó por cerrar los ojos y dejar que el tiempo pasara, sin duda era desesperante y agotador pero de nada iba a servir esperar de una forma intranquila, los pensamientos de su mente empezaron a ser menos tensos mientras que una suave y cálida brisa alborotaba su cabello , tener un momento de calma de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

Bueno, eso hubiera dicho si ese momento hubiera sido mas extenso, porque una sombra no tardó en interrumpirlo, al parecer eso de tener cosas buenas no era para el.

－Oh vamos ¿Es en serio?

－Si, es en serio

Chris al escuchar la respuesta abrió sus ojos rápidamente para asegurarse que no era un juego de su cabeza y al notar quien estaba frente a el su corazón se aceleró de la emoción. 

－¡Daniel!

El joven recién llegado extendió su mano la cual Chris tomó, recibiendo un poco de ayuda para levantarse del césped.

Chris no dudo en rodear con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo a Daniel, después de tanto tiempo y por mas corto que fue el tiempo que pasaron juntos, realmente lo extraño.

Daniel correspondió al abrazo del chico, tal vez jugó con su cabello involuntariamente sin darse cuenta pero nada demasiado importante, la alegría en ambos era inmensa por el reencuentro ¿Realmente había vuelto para quedarse? 

La Agente Flores camino a la casa de los Reynolds no sin antes saludar a Chris de una forma lejana, no se conocían pero al parecer debía hablar con Claire y Stephen para que Daniel pudiera cortarse, ambos lo resumieron como ''cosas de adultos'' ya que papeleo legal sonaba preocupante. 

－¿Quieres venir a una misión conmigo mas tarde? No es tan divertido sin el equipo completo －Chris volvió a recostarse en el césped, para luego ser acompañado por Daniel. 

－¿Aún soy parte del equipo? ¿En serio?

－¿Por qué no serías parte del equipo? ¡Eres SuperWolf!

－Creí que me odiarías por irme, por mentir, por no ser un buen amigo...－La mirada de Daniel se desvió a las nubes en un pobre intento de no confrontar a Chris, lo cual no funcionó. 

Chris frunció el ceño, no parecía que estaba de acuerdo con los comentarios de Daniel, el colocó su mano encima del hombro de su amigo y suspiró. 

－Tu y yo siempre seremos amigos, aunque tengas que irte de nuevo, nunca lo olvides.

－¿Lo prometes? －Daniel volteó su cabeza, viendo fijamente los ojos de Chris en busca de una respuesta que lo mantuviera fuera de todos los pensamientos del pasado. 

－Un superhéroe jamás rompe sus promesas. 

Entonces sonrieron, una sensación cálida se llenó en lo profundo del pecho de ambos, la pregunta que rondaba en Daniel era ¿Chris realmente cumpliría su promesa?

－¡Chris, Daniel, hora de la merienda! －Llamó Claire para que los chicos entraran a la casa, al parecer la charla con la Agente Flores se terminó.

－¡Vamos! Si no se enfriará. －Daniel se levantó rápidamente para tomar la mano de Chris y ayudarlo, cuando por fin se puso de pie ambos corrieron con dirección a la casa, hasta que fueron frenados por Claire en la entrada, en sus palabras, correr dentro de la casa era peligroso.

Fueron acompañados en la merienda por la Agente Flores, no se compartió mucha conversación con ella en la mesa fuera de como cambiarían las cosas de ahora en adelante con Daniel de regreso. 

La compañía no fue duradera, en cuanto la merienda acabó todos se levantaron de la mesa para salir al patio, antes de que la agente se fuera Stephen pidió si podría ser tan amable como para tomar una fotografía de recuerdo, ella no se negó. 

－Bien, sonrían. －Daniel, Stephen y Claire se prepararon para tomar la fotografía y los 3 sonrieron de una manera agradable para la foto, esta fue tomada rápidamente con la cámara de Stephen y después de eso fue entregada.

la Agente Flores se despidió para proceder a marcharse, mientras tanto Claire y Stephen miraban las fotografías.

－Creo que deberíamos enmarcarla, aunque no recuerdo haber visto ese arbusto. 

Daniel observó la foto rápidamente, su mirada se enfocó en el supuesto arbusto para luego observar a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo.

Si, realmente era muy extraño que los arbustos fueran amarillos, así que eso definitivamente no era un arbusto, los arbustos tampoco tenían ojos y en la foto podían apreciarse un par de ojos azules.

－No es un arbusto, ¡Es Chris! Salió en la foto sin que nos diéramos cuenta －Daniel señalo la esquina donde efectivamente se encontraba el niño, era un detalle bastante curioso que remarcar.

－¡Aparecí en la foto! ¿Puedo tener una copia? Por favor －Chris empezó a insistir un poco en busca de una respuesta positiva. 

－Cuando tengamos una copia te la entregaremos, pero por ahora deberás esperar.

Eso significaba una victoria para Chris, mientras tanto Claire, Charles y Stephen regresaron a dentro para terminar la comida que faltaba y mientras tanto Daniel junto a Chris fueron a jugar al patio trasero. 

Estar en el patio trasero sin duda le traía recuerdos a Daniel de la lejana navidad del diciembre pasado, todo parecía haber sucedido tan rápido y hace tanto tiempo que simplemente su alrededor se sentía lejano.

－Daniel... ¿Estas bien? －Chris notó rápidamente la mirada perdida de Daniel y trató de regresarlo en si.

－¿Eh? Oh ¡Si! Estoy bien. 

－¿Estas seguro? Podemos esperar adentro hasta que Claire nos llame.

－No es nada, solo... ¿Los superhéroes siempre cumplen sus promesas, cierto? 

－¡Es cierto! Un superhéroe siempre cumple lo que promete.

－Entonces... ¿Puedes prometerme algo? 

Chris esperaba a que Daniel soltará la pregunta que estaba por hacerle, mentiría si no decía que la situación no lo tenía nervioso ¿Por que tendría que prometerle algo? ¿Acaso se marcharía de nuevo? 

－Dime que nunca te irás, como lo hizo papá, como lo hizo mamá, como lo hizo Sean －Daniel parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse y Chris lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo. 

Un par de lagrimas cayeron inevitablemente del rostro de Daniel y estas fueron limpiadas suavemente por Chris, trataba de consolarlo de la mejor forma posible.

－Estaré para ti, somos un equipo. 

－¿Es una promesa?

－Lo prometo.


	3. Photo N.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> －...¡Let's gonna be weird together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No diré nada sobre el capitulo, solo me disculpo por los errores pero estoy trabajando constantemente en la historia, pronto me daré el tiempo de corregirlos. Espero disfruten.

5 de Agosto del 2019

Alrededor de un año había transcurrido, sin duda sonaba como demasiado tiempo pero cuando tienes tantas cosas sucediendo a tu alrededor no te das cuentas de que tan rápido pasan las cosas. 

Daniel empezó a tener una vida normal en Beaver Creek, tal vez las cosas eran difíciles sin Sean después de viajar alrededor del país pero todo parecía mejorar, con sus detalles pero nada imposible hasta ahora. 

Era verano, eso significaban vacaciones ¡Todos adoran las vacaciones! Pero no todos adoran el calor, la humedad y los mosquitos.

Era el primer verano de Daniel en Beaver Creek, teniendo casi toda su vida en Seattle aún era un poco difícil acostumbrarse, pero no estaba solo del todo lo cual lo aliviaba. 

Chris de hecho tenía demasiadas cosas planeadas para Daniel en su primer verano, el realmente estaba tratando demasiado hacerlo sentir como en casa y era una lista bastante extensa, entre ellas misiones de superhéroes como ''Descubrir como capturar a Noctarius de nuevo'' y la otra parte que fueron catalogadas con el nombre ''Actividades de civil'' y tenían cosas enlistadas como jugar en la playbox.

Desde su llegada, Chris se ha mantenido para Daniel en todo momento ¡Y Daniel ha tratado de estar para Chris también! Podía recordar como algunas veces Chris era constantemente molestado en la clase de deportes y Daniel hacía cosas no muy amables con sus poderes lo cual lo llevaba a detención y el era esperado con un Chock-O-Crisp antes de recibir un sermón de Claire cuando llegará a casa. 

Fue un año de bastantes situaciones, pero por ahora podían relajarse de ese tipo de situaciones siendo cambiadas por ''¿Que es lo que sigue en la lista?'' Y no romper ninguna ventana de la casa. 

Pero por ahora nadie debía preocuparse por las ventanas, ambos chicos se encontraban leyendo el número mas nuevo de Hawt Dawg Man en la casa del árbol, estaban emocionados ya que ambos amaban a Hawt Dawg Man pero tenían que compartían el cómic ya que cuando Claire fue al supermercado y regresó con el preciado regalo mencionó que era la última copia, por suerte compartir no era tan malo para ellos. 

Ambos chicos estaban recostados tratando de leer, debían de admitir que era un poco incomodo la posición sobretodo porque la casa del árbol parecía encogerse cada vez más cuando eran ellos los que crecían cada día mas. 

Una mano de Chris estaba sobre la de Daniel pero ninguno se dio cuenta, ambos estaban tan concentrados en hacer funcionar la lectura siendo su plan que uno fuera el que sirviera los brownies que Claire preparó para ellos mientras el otro pasaba las páginas, cosa que se decidió mediante a un juego no muy justo de piedra, papel o tijera siendo Daniel el vencedor porque al parecer Telekinesis le gana a Tijeras. 

－¡Espera! Aún no termino de leer －Chris protestó cuando Daniel estaba apunto de pasar la página de el cómic, dejó que terminara la lectura para poder continuar. 

－Brownie －Daniel demandó sin quitar la mirada del cómic, rápidamente Chris colocó uno de los brownies que preparó Claire en sus labios el cual mordió para empezar a comerlo.

－Literalmente podrías tomarlo con tus poderes, casi me muerdes －Se quejaba mientras su atención se fijaba en las ilustraciones de Hawt Dawg Man. 

－Perdiste la apuesta, no es mi culpa. 

－¡Pero hiciste trampa! 

－Tu también hiciste trampa cuando jugábamos en la Playbox, no soy tan tonto para darme cuenta que desconectabas mi control. 

Chris se mantuvo en silencio, tenía en mente protestar ante las acusaciones de Daniel pero el tenía razón, en su defensa Daniel ya había ganado bastantes partidas. 

La lectura siguió, al cómic no le quedaban bastantes páginas lo que significaba el final, ambos realmente ignorando la incomodidad por el reducido espacio y las discusiones por pasar o no la página, estaban pasando un lindo momento juntos compartiendo la lectura.

Daniel desvió la mirada por unos momentos para percatarse que desde hace algo de tiempo su mano y la de Chris estaba una arriba de la otra, no le molestaba realmente pero estaba cuestionándose si debía hacer algo al respecto.

El trató de entrelazar su mano con la de Chris de una manera muy tímida, el creía no iba a darse cuenta pero realmente no sucedió las cosas como deseaban, ahora la atención de ambos estaban sobre sus manos.

Hubo un silencio antes de que cualquiera de los dos se atreviera a decir algo, Daniel pensó que actuar impulsivamente le traería problemas pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Chris estaba molesto? ¿Enojado? Solo miraba ambas manos entrelazadas.

－Daniel.

－¿Quieres que te suelte tu mano? 

－...¿Que? ¡No! Quería preguntarte si podrías pasar la hoja.

Apareció un leve rubor en el rostro de Daniel que Chris podría recordar por bastante tiempo, pero trató de enfocar nuevamente su atención en las últimas paginas del cómic que compartían.

Finalmente la lectura finalizó y ambos decidieron sentarse de una manera mas cómoda, disfrutaban el viento, el paisaje, el sonido de la naturaleza mientras sus manos seguían unidas.

－¿Crees que nos vaya bien en séptimo grado? 

No fue la pregunta lo que confundió a Daniel, si no lo sorpresiva que fue ¿Realmente eso lo preocupaba? ¿En Vacaciones? 

－Estaremos bien ¡Sobretodo porque estamos juntos! Dijiste que somos un equipo.

Chris realmente lo decía constantemente desde el día que Daniel llegó, ellos eran un equipo pero desde un par de días atrás sus dudas sobre todas las cosas que hacían eran presentes por mas que le emocionaran hacerlas.

－Papá dijo que debería empezar a gustarme cosas de chicos grandes, como muchos deportes, los autos, alguna chica y... no me siento listo ¡Quiero que sigamos siendo superhéroes! Pero, creo que eso no esta bien.

La voz desilusionada de Chris sobre las cosas que debía y no hacer hizo sentir a Daniel algo molesto ¿Que esperaba Charles realmente? ¿Que Chris dejara todo lo que le encantaba hacer así de rápido? 

－¡No! No puedes dejar todo ¿Que pasará con el equipo? ¿Quien derrotará a Mantroid si no es Captain Spirit?

－No lo sé, tal vez el ganó... ¿No crees que sería raro que siguiéramos persiguiendo villanos? 

－Eso es lo que un héroe hace y si eso es ser raro... ¡Sigamos siendo raros juntos! 

Las palabras de Daniel terminaron provocando un silencio entre ellos, Chris parecía de tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir, toda esta situación era enredosa sobretodo por la reacción que podría tener Charles, por mas pequeño que fuera el inconveniente. 

－...¡Seamos raros juntos! －Chris terminó por responder alegremente al ser convencido por su amigo sobre si debía seguir disfrutando ser un superhéroe. 

Daniel se lanzó de imprevisto hacia Chris abrazándolo, ninguno de los dos sabían que esperar en el futuro pero si se tenían uno al otro nada podría salir mal. 

－¡Chris, Daniel es hora de la merienda! －Claire llamó gritando hacia la casa del árbol llamando la atención de ambos. 

－Merienda, debemos ir 

Ambos se levantaron para ir a la escalera de la casa del árbol, cuando Chris estaba por bajar sus pies se separaron de la base de manera gracias a Daniel y su telekinesis, después de mantener al chico estable en el aire, usó su poder con el mismo. 

Ahora estaban flotando, el aire jugaba con sus cabellos y también con la capa de Chris, estaban divirtiéndose volando como si fueran dos superhéroes de verdad.

－Niños, aguarden ahí. －Claire se adentró rápidamente a la casa mientras los chicos seguían suspendidos en el aire

Ella había vuelto rápidamente con una cámara de rollo que tenía desde hace tiempo, Daniel podía recordarla vagamente de su primera visita a la casa de sus abuelos, fueron apuntados por la cámara y Claire les pidió sonreír mientras ambos flotaban.

Sacó dos fotos, sabía muy bien que Chris terminaría por insistir y rogar por una foto para el así que siempre acostumbraba al menos sacar un par, ese también fue el caso y después de que las fotografías fueron tomadas, Daniel bajó con delicadeza a Chris junto a el. 

－Muy bien, se les enfriará la merienda si no entramos ahora. 

－¡Claire! ¿Podría tener una de las fotos? －Preguntó Chris mientras observaba ambas polaroid en espera de poder obtener una.

－Claro, aquí tienes cariño. －Claire entregó una de las fotos que había sacado hace unos momentos y Chris la guardó con mucho cuidado en sus bolsillos. 

－Chris, espera. －Mientras Claire se encontraba ya en camino al comedor para colocar la mesa, Daniel detuvo a Chris antes de que pudieran entrar, el solo volteó y esperaba escuchar lo que el chico tenía para decir. 

－... ¿Por que no dijiste nada cuando tomé tu mano? 

－No lo sé ¿Por qué debía decirlo? ¡Somos amigos! 

La respuesta de Chris resonó en la cabeza de Daniel como si una pelota en la pared se tratase, no sintió nada realmente claro, solo fue como un temblor extraño, aunque por ahora sabía que debía dejarlo pasar.

－¡Pero puedes tomar mi mano siempre! 

Aunque no sabía el porque, pero Daniel tendría en mente esas palabras bastante tiempo.


	4. Photo N.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Yes, i guess we did... Always Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento en verdad por tardar con la actualización, no han sido los mejores días.
> 
> Antes de comenzar, quisiera decir dos cosas, la primera es que si llegan a notar errores no se preocupen, tengo planeado corregirlos en cuanto concluya la historia y junto a ello se actualizarán las etiquetas. 
> 
> La otra nota es que probablemente los capítulos tarden un poco por razones escolares ¡Pero trataré siempre de ser lo mas constante posible! 
> 
> Gracias a las personas que han estado apoyando la historia y espero disfruten el capitulo(:

Finales de Agosto, 2019

El mes de agosto estaba por finalizar, este se llevó los días de verano sin preocupaciones, días de dormir hasta medianoche y probablemente también la poca salud mental de los profesores, pero eso no era culpa del fin de mes, eso era culpa de los alumnos. 

Porque claro, ahora Chris y Daniel estaban en una escuela nueva ¡Secundaría! Sonaba mas emocionante meses atrás cuando aún podían jugar con sus figuras de acción en el patio de su escuela sin ser molestados, en vacaciones parecía aterrador pero ahora solo es... tortuoso. 

No por las materias, Chris siempre fue un buen estudiante, no uno excepcional a menos de que se tratara de arte, Daniel por otro lado era un poco flojo y siempre tenía problemas con matemáticas pero siempre fue alguien que se destacaba en gimnasia, aunque en algunos casos era por su ventaja.

Chris no lo culpaba o protestaba al respecto ya que el era quien sacaba mas ventaja, sobretodo en las practicas de fuerza las cuales en su defensa eran demasiado difíciles, o esas eran sus quejas constantes en los vestidores. 

Daniel y Chris estaban en su clase de francés la cual en ese día en particular, era antes del receso, ambos discutían por medio de notas de papel sobre lo innecesario que era hablar francés, no era nada personal contra Francia pero ¡En Francia también hablan Ingles! O eso creían, nunca habían ido a Francia... ¡Pero ese era el punto! 

Las notas se deslizaban por el pupitre de una forma muy cuidadosa, el recorrido no era muy largo ya que se sentaban juntos, pero trataban de ser cautelosos para no llamar la atención.

—Esto es tan aburrido ¿Cuanto falta para que se termine la clase? —Daniel se sentía frustrado, para el era como si el tiempo solo transcurriera mas lento, no había una forma de matar su aburrimiento sin meterse en problemas. 

—No debe faltar demasiado, no sabes cuanto me aburre esta clase. 

—Lo único bueno es el acento gracioso.

Cuando Chris terminó de leer el pedazo de papel su mirada se desvió a ver inmediatamente a Daniel, el cual parecía tratar de contener su risa, era divertido pensar en que las palabras sonaban bastante divertidas en francés por la rara pronunciación. 

Voltearon a ver a la pizarra donde se encontraban los números de 0 al 9 con su pronunciación, su mirada se fijó rápidamente en el número 8, teniendo su pronunciación a la par del número hizo su mejor intento para impresionar a Daniel. 

—Oughit —Chris susurró en dirección al pupitre de Daniel y el un poco confundido soltó una pequeña carcajada tratando entender lo que decía con lo poco que conocía del idioma. 

—¿Ouight? — Daniel aún sonaba confundido mientras cubría sus labios con la palma de su mano para evitar recibir una llamada de atención por el escándalo que ambos tenían. 

—¡O-uight! — Los murmureos cada vez eran mas incontrolables para ambos, era algo realmente estúpido pero eso no quitaba que para ellos eso lo volvía divertido, la situación era bastante cómica hasta que fueron interrumpidos... por interrumpir la clase. 

—Díaz, Eriksen ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase? —La profesora resultaba intimidante, incluso amenazante y siendo atrapados en el acto de no prestar atención, no existía una salida fácil- 

Ambos chicos voltearon a verse tratando de ponerse de acuerdo con la mirada para tener una excusa que los lograra sacar del lío. 

—Yo... ¡Tenía dudas sobre los números! Y Daniel se ofreció a explicarme, porque no quería interrumpir su clase.

—¿Ah, si? 

—¿Explic-? —Una patada fue lanzada en dirección al pie de Daniel de una manera discreta pero bastante agresiva para evitar que se arruinara la coartada que Chris inventó la cuál parecía convencer a la profesora. 

—La próxima vez si tienes alguna duda debes de consultarme, no debes de distraer a tu compañero.

—¡E-Entendido! No volverá a suceder —El rostro de Chris era sonriente, tratando de encubrir la verdad, Daniel le acompaño con un gesto extraño que simulaba una mueca de confusión pero lo suficiente para que los dejaran tranquilos. 

El timbre que indicaba el comienzo del receso y como era costumbre Daniel lo pasaría con Chris, probablemente solo conversarían en la cafetería sobre los planes para después de las clases. 

Estaban compartiendo auriculares sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería tratando de comer algo, Chris llevaba macarrones con queso junto a un jugo de naranja de caja y como postre dos Chock-O-Crisp, originalmente solo era uno pero se asegura de llevar uno para Daniel siempre que tiene la oportunidad, mientras Daniel llevaba Yogurt y cereal de azúcar.

Las canciones de Sufjan del reproductor de música que era de Chris hacía mas disfrutable el corto periodo de tiempo que tenían antes de regresar a clases, compartían sus desayunos y trataban de no prestar atención a sus alrededores, en ese momento solo existían solo ellos.

Bueno, eso pudo haber durado mas pero lo bueno jamás dura, o eso es lo que dicen todos, esa calma se esfumó con la llegada con uno de sus compañeros de clase el cuál era un total idiota, Matt ¡Hasta su nombre era estúpido! Siempre trataba de hacer sentir mal a las personas con comentarios groseros y una victima constante era Chris, siempre trataba de molestarlo cuando estaba solo pero ahora estaba con Daniel.

—Dios Matt, esto ya no es 5to grado no puedes quedarte con mi postre —Chris trató de sonar un poco rudo como respuesta al intento del chico de lucir como una amenaza.

—Muy gracioso Eriksen ¿Esta vez tu papá no te dio una lata de cerveza vacía en lugar de comida? 

Chris mordió su labio inferior para no decir algo de forma impulsiva, prontamente sintió como por debajo de la mesa Daniel tomó su mano tal vez para tratar de tranquilizarlo. 

—¿Por que? ¿A tu familia le importas tan poco que quieres venir a robar comida? —Daniel respondió el ataque que fue originalmente para Chris como defensa. 

—¿Quien diablos te crees, Díaz? ¿No debieron llevarte al otro lado de la frontera hace tiempo? 

El rostro de Daniel cambió de la inexpresividad a un ceño molesto por el comentario de mal gusto, su mirada se enfocó rápidamente en Matt, estaba apunto de hacer algo que lo terminaría metiendo en problemas y Chris trató de dispersarlo. 

—Solo vayámonos Daniel, es un idiota. —Chris se levantó de la mesa del comedor recogiendo la bolsa de su almuerzo y guardando su reproductor de música para esperar a Daniel, quien se mantenía desafiante pero terminó por ceder. 

—¡Tengan cuidado al irse! Podrían terminar como la madre de Eriksen. 

En ese momento de una manera tan impulsiva y frenética Daniel, con su telekinesis arrojó una bandeja de una mesa desocupada directo en el rostro de Matt, el impacto lo hizo caer adolorido y terminó por hacer sangrar un poco la nariz del chico.

Todos se reunieron en cuanto los primeros quejidos empezaron a salir de sus labios, las miradas viajaban de alumno en alumno tratando de descubrir que sucedió, lo único claro es que estaban en problemas.

...

En cuanto la situación fue alertada, Daniel fue llevado a la dirección junto a Chris para dar su versión de los hechos mientras Matt estaba en la enfermería, Daniel normalmente se quejaría de lo dramático que podría ser el subdirector pero en este caso el tenía buenos motivos, pudo ver por unos segundos lo atemorizado que estaban todos por el gran impacto que hubo, eso no quitaba que para el, era lo justo.

—Entonces... Ustedes dos se estaban alejando de Rickerson y de un momento a otro una bandeja de la cafetería voló mágicamente a su rostro, esa es su versión 

—El estaba molestando ¿Justicia Divina? Probablemente, bueno Chris y yo tenemos arte así que vamos a de- —Daniel fue interrumpido abrupta mente por el subdirector.

—No lo creo, joven Díaz, hay un asunto que resolver aquí. 

—¡Pero esto es jodidamente estúpido! Matt estaba diciendo cosas horribles de Chris nosotros tratamos de alejarnos porque todos aquí son unos completos imbéciles! 

—¡Joven Díaz, lenguaje! 

Daniel resopló frustrado tratando de no hacer un desastre en la sala del subdirector ya que eso probablemente le traería mas problemas que lanzar una bandeja, estaba totalmente furico pero Chris decidió tomar la palabra para razonar. 

—Disculpe, Sr. Wilkerson, realmente nuestra intención no fue hacerle daño a Matt, nosotros estábamos almorzando y el llegó a decir cosas horribles, tratamos de irnos pero el simplemente siguió, Daniel solo trataba de defenderme, de defendernos —La voz compasiva de Chris pudo apaciguar la situación y la ira de Daniel, si bien recordar los comentarios era algo espinoso trataba de mantenerse fuerte, debía ser firme al respecto. 

—Bueno, algunos de sus compañeros reportan que si hizo algunos comentarios, pero no puedo dejarlos ir tan fácil... —El Sr. Wilkerson revisó rápidamente uno de sus gabinetes buscando un par de documentos los cuáles no tardó en encontrar.

—Eriksen, tu expediente esta limpio y Díaz solo tiene un reporte de detención marcado mientras que Rickerson tiene bastantes reportes, no lo sé... Un chico del club de deportes pudo haber lanzado un balón por accidente y eso los dejaría limpios. 

Ambos chicos sonrieron por la posibilidad de poder salir limpios de la tortuosa situación lo que los hizo sentir aliviados, tal vez la justicia divina existía de algún modo. 

—Pero, si se meten en un problema más estarán despegando goma de mascar de la cafetería hasta su graduación así que ¿Prometen ser buenos? 

—¡Promesa!  
—¡Promesa! 

—Pueden irse a clase, yo me encargaré de todo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de los asientos dispuestos a irse a su respectivo salón.

—Eriksen. 

Chris fue llamado cuando estaba por salir de la sala, terminó por asomar su torso de forma curiosa buscando el motivo de su llamado. 

—Ve a la enfermería, ese moretón no se ve bien. 

Simplemente cubrió su brazo y asintió de forma apenada, recordar las cosas que llegaban a suceder lo lastimaban así que trataba de ignorarlas pero en este caso, también se olvidó de su herida. 

En todo el camino a la enfermería Daniel y Chris no se dirigieron la palabra, no era un silencio realmente incomodo, solo era silencio. 

Daniel sabía que a Chris no le gustaba hablar sobre los problemas que tenía con Charles a menos de que realmente sintiera que lo necesitaba como hace un par de semanas en la casa del árbol.

La enfermería no estaba realmente lejos por mas espaciosa que lucía la escuela, ambos entraron y la enfermera los aceptó de una manera amable.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Que es lo que sucede? 

—Mi amigo el... —Daniel pensaba que decir ''Mi amigó fue golpeado por su papá'' no era buena idea, probablemente lo metería en problemas así que dejó a Chris hablar. 

—Un balón de la cancha de fútbol se desvió y me golpeó, me dijeron que debía venir.

—Me encargaré, por favor siéntate.

Chris se sentó en la mesa que usaba la enfermera para las revisiones, ella empezó a revisar su brazo buscando si no era algo demasiado grave haciendo un par de pruebas pero solo terminó por aplicar un poco de ungüento y vendarlo. 

—¡Listo! Y aquí tienes tu paleta —Chris recibió una paleta lolipop sabor cereza después de la revisión la cual aceptó sin decir mucho al respecto, solo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Tu primera vez en la enfermería, esto debe celebrarse —Tal vez no era algo que realmente debía celebrarse, pero Daniel simplemente quería una excusa para tomar una foto con la cámara polaroid que tomó de Claire y nunca devolvió. 

Era algo tonto pero ¿Que importa? La enfermera aceptó tomar la fotografía y después de repetir ''Queso'' dos disparos de la cámara fueron lanzados, dejando dos fotos siendo una para cada uno. 

—¡Genial! Pero ahora quiero una paleta. —Daniel se quejó de una manera caprichosa pero no realmente seria. 

Ambos salieron de la enfermería, Chris tenía el dulce entre sus labios mientras que Daniel llevaba la mochila de Chris cargando con sus poderes mientras iban en dirección del salón de arte. 

—Daniel... Gracias por defenderme de Matt. 

—¿Bromeas? No debes agradecerme nada, además es un completo idiota. 

—Yo.. realmente no me hubiera atrevido a enfrentarlo, es lindo tenerte cerca. 

—El equipo espíritu siempre esta unido, hicimos esa promesa. 

—Si, supongo que lo hicimos... siempre juntos. 

Probablemente unas palabras que Chris no olvidará.


	5. Photo N.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —... I tried my best, for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ME VOY A ENROLLAR DEMASIADO, SOLO ESPERO LOS DISFRUTEN;D APROVECHÉ MIS DÍAS LIBRES PARA DAR UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN RÁPIDA Y ESPERO SEGUIR ASÍ 
> 
> Los kudos y rws siempre son bien aceptados;D

Abril, 2020 

Casa de Los Eriksen.

Después de avanzar gran parte del ciclo escolar, todos alumnos podrían disfrutar unos cuantos días de vacaciones para relajarse y despejarse un poco de otro el estrés que causaban las tareas, algunos maestros incompetentes y los compañeros.

Chris y Daniel no tenían muchos planes para estas cortas vacaciones, ellos realmente no habían hecho muchos amigos ya que preferían pasar su tiempo juntos hablando de cómics o simplemente escuchando música desde el reproductor, que realmente fue cambiado por un teléfono celular en su último cumpleaños.

Su magnifico e infalible plan para vacaciones no fue algo bastante complicado, solo pasarían un día en casa de Los Reynolds y otro en la casa de Los Eriksen hasta que sus días libres se terminaran. 

Ambos jugaban videojuegos en la habitación de Chris, tenían botadas a su alrededor junto a envolturas de Chock-O-Crisp que pertenecían a Daniel, realmente creo que eso no debía explicarse demasiado ya que no era un gran enigma.

Estaban tan concertados en el juego que ni siquiera podían cruzar miradas, ambos estaban centrados en la pantalla que mostraba a Hawt Dawg Man y Mustard Woman en una frenética pista de carreras compitiendo entre sí junto a mas personajes. 

Era la última vuelta y la tensión estaba en el aire, Chris iba a la delantera pero Daniel le pisaba los talones pero la linea de meta estaba muy cerca, el rubio podía sentir la victoria o al menos eso era lo que creía. 

Daniel negándose a quedar en segundo lugar usó sus poderes para desviar los dedos de Chris y hacer que su personaje se descontrolara en el luego de manera abrupta dándole así la victoria al chico 

—¡Si, gané! —Daniel se levantó del suelo y empezó a celebrar saltando burlándose de Chris. 

—Eres un tramposo Daniel, usaste tus poderes. —Era obvio que su dedo realmente no se resbaló solamente porque si, estaba acostumbrado a la sensación que causaban los poderes de Daniel y ahora era bastante obvio cuando los utilizaba sobre el.

—Ganar es ganar, suerte para la próxima.

Y en un imprevisto movimiento, Chris pateó la rodilla de Daniel haciéndolo caer contra el suelo sin previsto, por suerte pudo poner sus manos para no resultar herido. 

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar ante el gran impacto que hubo, obviamente quien no estaba contento con todo lo que sucedía era Daniel pero su amigo realmente no podía evitar reír. 

—¡Eres un tramposo! 

—Ganar es ganar, lo acabas de decir. 

Daniel se abalanzó contra Chris tratando de someterlo, quería borrar la sonrisa de su rostro pero no lastimarlo realmente, solo estaban teniendo una torpe discusión de broma como siempre acostumbraban.

Chris no pudo salir vencedor ante la telekinesis que Daniel usó contra el para dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo de la habitación, trataba de luchar y resistir pero solo terminaba por agotarse cada vez mas teniendo un intento de librarse errado tras otro.

—Supongo que... ganaste —Un jadeo de agotamiento se escapó de los temblorosos labios de Chris, poco a poco sus puños y piernas las cuales estaban tensas empezaban a ceder, tal vez si el fuera tan bueno en los deportes como Daniel podría haber dado un poco mas de pelea. 

Daniel no respondió, usar sus poderes aunque hubiera sido por un corto periodo lo dejó algo cansado, su respiración empezó a agitarse un poco y la poca distancia que tenía de Chris no ayudaba para nada.

Sus ojos terminaron por encontrarse de una manera tosca, ambos trataban de mantener la compostura pero realmente ese momento empezaba a tener otro sentimiento. 

Solo podían escucharse las respiraciones y los corazones latiendo rápidamente, Daniel estaba arriba de Chris sin dejar de aprisionar sus brazos por mas que el dejara de resistirse, las mejillas se volvían rosadas y sin notarlo la distancia iba haciéndose menor.

—Daniel... —Chris susurró de una forma tan suave que podría decirse que era melódica en un suspiro, había algo que lo hacía desear volver ese momento único pero todo en su ser temblaba, como si un jodido huracán se hubiera formado cuando dejó salir su nombre de sus labios. 

—Chris... 

—Tú... podrías... ¿Soltarme? Siento que en cualquier momento mis manos van a separarse de mi. —Chris al terminar su petición pudo sentir un nudo dentro de sí ¿Arrepentimiento quizás? Se sentía como un idiota pero trataba de no expresarlo.

—¡Oh, si! Lo siento. —Daniel inmediatamente dejó libre a Chris algo apenado por la situación, el tal vez tenía una idea diferente de lo que sentía su amigo en ese momento y al menos le alegraba que se detuvo antes de que todo se volviera incomodo, aunque fue una patada en el estomago para el ser rechazado de esa forma. 

La puerta fue abierta con brusquedad lo que alertó a ambos chicos, pero en el preciso instante que vieron de quien se trataba la preocupación fue menor, siendo que era Charles quien se adentraba a la habitación.

—¿Todo bien chicos? Estoy apunto de preparar la cena y escuché un poco de alboroto, no quiero tener problemas con Los Reynolds. 

—¡T-Todo bien!   
—¡Ningún problema! 

Por suerte se separaron a tiempo ya que si llegaban a atraparlos haciendo una escena como la anterior, estarían en graves problemas.

—Si todo esta bien, entonces seguiré con la cena ¡Les llamaré en unos minutos! —El aviso de Charles fue acompañado por un suspiro aliviado antes de abandonar la habitación de Chris cerrando la puerta tras de el. 

—... Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. —El momento de tensión fue persuadido en cuanto la presencia de Charles se desvaneció, por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos Chris sintió su corazón tratando de escapar por su garganta lo cuál no fue lindo.

—Bueno, sigo ganando —Daniel terminó por recordar el comentario que originalmente causó la disputa de hace unos momentos y que realmente los dejó cerca de meterlos en problemas.

Fue rápidamente impactado por una de las almohadas de la cama de Chris, dejando escapar un par de plumas que rellenaban la misma, los reclamos en broma no podían hacerse faltar ante sus constantes discusiones.

De una forma frenética una pelea de almohadas comenzó, cada vez mas plumas comenzaban a volar por toda la habitación o se atoraban en el cabello o ropa de los chicos, eran las carcajadas y las mejillas rosadas las que terminaban por llenar la habitación y no el relleno de las almohadas.

Las fundas terminaron por vaciarse y no había nada mas por lo cuál pelear, prontamente se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban hechos un desastre. un divertido y espantoso desastre.

—Somos un idiotas —Recalcaba Chris con una risa mientras se concentraba en la apariencia de Daniel. 

—Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —Eran totalmente acertadas las declaraciones de Chris, ellos no podían estar un par de minutos sin hacer un total caos a todo su alrededor.

—Yo... ¡Espera! —Chris se abalanzó a la bolsa que tenía Daniel donde llevaba sus cosas y empezó a buscar desesperadamente entre sus pertenecías sacando una que otra arrojándola lejos deseando tener suerte encontrando lo que buscaba, siendo que así fue.

Chris sacó la cámara polaroid que pertenecía a Claire, aunque realmente ahora era de Daniel después de todo el tiempo que la ha tenido, empezó a arrastrarse a donde se encontraba Daniel.

—¡Una fotografía! —El sonreía de una forma tan torpe ante la idea, que fue aceptada casi enseguida, la cámara fue acomodada en uno de los estantes y fue programada para disparar dos veces teniendo un poco de prepararse y posar.

Los disparos fueron veloces y las fotos distintas entre sí pero tenían ese mismo sentimiento que tiene cada momento espacial que pasaban juntos, Chris terminó por tomar la foto donde ambos se veían mas cercanos y la guardó en un álbum de fotos que tenía en su habitación donde se encontraban las demás fotografías y recuerdos que tomó en el pasado, mientras Daniel terminó por guardar la foto que le pertenecía entre sus cosas.

Daniel se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de Chris donde se encontraba el álbum de fotografías de una manera curiosa, apreciando un poco a la distancia mientras Chris escribía alrededor de la polaroid.

—¿Tienes un álbum con todas las fotos?

—...¿Uh? ¡Si, lo tengo! —Mostró orgulloso uno de sus mas grandes tesoros, podría considerarlo como una pequeña máquina del tiempo ya que cada vez que daba un vistazo, era como regresar a ese momento —En cuanto supe que volverías, yo hice este álbum y aquí guardo cosas importantes como las fotografías, algunos resortes o pequeños regalos ¡Como el dibujo que hiciste para mi cumpleaños! Dijiste que no eras bueno, pero... realmente me gustó. 

Daniel por mas que tratara de mentir u ocultarlo, pudo sentir como por un momento su corazón se alborotaba como si el paso de una estrella fugaz se tratará, un sentimiento que solo se ha manifestado en momentos tan pequeños y perfectos como el que están viviendo.

—Si, yo supongo que... traté de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, por ti.

No, Chris no podía evitar sentirse torpe y perdido ante Daniel quien lograba tumbarlo y poner sus defensas bajas sin quererlo ¿O tal vez eso buscaba? 

Una de las manos de Chris jugaba con el cabello de Daniel tratando de quitar las plumas que se encontraban atrapadas, sus movimientos era suaves y tenues concentrándose mas en dar una que otra caricia. 

—Realmente aprecio eso, fue... muy lindo.

Ese sentimiento de adrenalina invadió todo el pecho de Chris, una parte de el deseaba arriesgarse a hacer algo que dentro de el, sabía que no era correcto ya que se trataba de Daniel, su amigo.

Pero quería ignorar todas esas voces y abalanzarse ¿Era realmente incorrecto? ¿O solo su cabeza queriendo hacerle una mala jugada?

¡Al diablo! Fue lo único que su mente pudo pensar. 

—¡Chris, Daniel, la cena esta servida! —Llamó Charles desde el comedor esperando una respuesta positiva para reunirse a comer lo que preparó. 

... 

Tal vez no era el momento.


	6. Photo N.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —If I had you here, we were here together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO NOTAS; SOLO DISFRUTEN (;

Mayo 2021

Beaver Creek Middle School 

Las pequeñas vacaciones de pascua finalizaron naturalmente lo que significaba que todos los estudiantes debían regresar a clases a seguir con sus actividades normales, no eran muchos los emocionados con la idea ya que era placentera la idea de pasar todo el día haciendo algo divertido en el pueblo o quedarse en casa parecía mas atrayente que ''educarse para el futuro'' Pero eso te ayudaría a sobrevivir en un futuro así que, todos se preocupaban por atender sus materias. 

Después de compartir un agradable viaje en el autobús Chris y Daniel se dieron cuenta que... todo era un caos ¡No un caos horrible extremista que se los llevaría a todos en un tornado, obviamente! Pero ahora tenían un problema.

En cuanto llegaron a su salón de clases a todos los alumnos se les dio el aviso que debían cambiar de actividades extracurriculares ¿Por que? Porque el consejo estudiantil estaba lleno de idiotas y el mal uso del presupuesto hizo cambios extremistas, para que todo fuera mejor esto sucedió en pleno año escolar. 

Todo el alumnado discutía sobre sus opciones para sus clases extracurriculares teniendo en cuenta la nueva lista, algunos tenían una decisión sencilla y otros... no tanto. 

La lista incluía actividades como ''Música'' ''Atletismo'' ''Coro'' ''Baile'' entre otras actividades que realmente no eran interesantes, digo ¿Que tan interesante era ''costura''? Bueno era útil pero nadie iba a entrar por voluntad propia. 

—Bueno, sin las clases extra de dibujo después de la clase de arte diaria, este es mi fin. —Chris señaló de una forma melodramática al ver que una de las actividades extracurriculares removidas fue dibujo, clase a la cual pertenecía ya que si bien tenían arte general como clase, no era suficiente. 

—Oh vamos ¡No es tan malo! Trata de ver esto como... ¿Una oportunidad? Siempre que se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana o algo así decía Sean —Las palabras de aliento por parte de Daniel eran un lindo intento fallido por tratar de animarlo, realmente lo apreciaba pero no funcionaba. 

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno dibujando ¿Y ahora debo buscar otra cosa en la que debo ser bueno? ¡Esto apesta! 

—¡Oye! —Daniel rodeó con sus brazos a Chris aprisionándolo en un abrazo —Tú eres una de las personas mas geniales y talentosas que conozco, si puedes brillar dibujando se que podrás encontrar otra cosa en la que serás bueno. 

Bueno, tal vez esta vez Daniel pudo animarlo un poco. 

Realmente sería complicado buscar algo en lo que pudiera ser bueno además del dibujo, no eran demasiadas sus opciones y con no mucho tiempo a su disposición era hora de empezar a buscar una clase extracurricular para Chris ¡Ahora mismo! ...Oh después de la clase de matemáticas. 

...

Ambos chicos durante el receso se encontraban en el salón de música tratando de pensar en varias ideas para la clase perfecta para Chris, pasaron desde ''Baile interpretativo'' donde descubrieron que simplemente tenía dos pies izquierdos y Atletismo donde compartiría clase con Daniel pero... eso no va a suceder, no en esta vida teniendo en cuenta la razón por la cuál Chris apenas puede pasar gimnasia con una calificación aprobatoria. 

Solo quedaban dos opciones, repostería y música, la primera parecía realmente una opción aceptable hasta que llegó un recuerdo de cuando ambos trataron hacer una pequeña sorpresa para Claire el día de su cumpleaños pero no pudieron controlar la batidora y terminaron por hacer un desastre en la cocina el cual tuvieron que limpiar.

—¿Que te parece música? ¿Has intentado tocar algún instrumento? 

—¿No hay otra alternativa? 

—Has rechazado todo lo demás ¿Realmente quieres intentarlo con repostería después del cumpleaños de Claire? 

Un suspiro de derrota salió de los labios de Chris, como si fuera parte del destino el salón estaba lleno de instrumentos que tal vez podría probar, no prometía nada pero estaba orillado ya que era su última opción. 

Probó primero con la flauta y era un rotundo NO, saltó rápidamente al violín ya que lucía lindo pero tampoco funcionaba ¿Que tal guitarra acústica? No, eso no iba suceder, tampoco el autoarpa aunque era el mas cercano. 

—Daniel, esto no esta funcionando, tal vez simplemente debería dejarlo.

—¡No! Vamos, creo que el auto arpa no sonó tan mal, por favor solo un intento más ¿Que tal el piano? Solo uno mas. —El tono suplicante en su voz logró convencer a Chris, quien ya algo frustrado se dirigió al piano que se encontraba en el rincón de la habitación. 

Daniel se sentó a su lado impaciente, tratando de darle buenos ánimos como el acostumbraba, era extraño ya que el que siempre terminaba frustrado era Daniel siendo Chris quien lo motivaba y alentaba a continuar cuando las cosas no salían del todo bien. 

Deslizando sus dedos temblorosos de una forma suave, las teclas empezaron a hacer dulces sonidos formando una melodía. 

Una melodía que parecía estar lleno de un sentimiento que debió irse hace tiempo, pero seguía atrapado entre su pecho negándose a escapar, pero no podía dejar de tocar así que simplemente la melancolía empezó a llenarlo. 

—Now I won't see you no more, I won't see you no more... —Ese susurro se escapó de sus labios como un despedido murmuro, no dolía como antes pero esa emoción seguía ahí.

Chris se detuvo, la canción finalizó y retiró sus manos del instrumento sin decir nada, solo estaba sentado tratando de dispersar su mente.

—Tú... ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo con el piano! Esa canción es realmente linda. 

—Gracias, esa... era la canción favorita de mamá, no la sé completa pero... la escucho seguido. —Chris sonrió sin mirar a los ojos a Daniel, dándose cuenta que esa herida nunca logró sanar realmente y sus ojos lo expresaban al dejar escapar un par de lágrimas la cual empezaban por recorrer sus mejillas. —Yo... sigo extrañándola, Papá trata de ser mejor pero en el fondo creo que sigue creyendo que es mi culpa, yo también lo creo. 

Chris trató de remover sus lágrimas pero era inútil, cada vez mas de ellas salían de sus ojos sin intenciones de detenerse, era un total desastre. 

Solía ser un lindo recuerdo pero ahora no era así, era como una espina atrapada desde hace tiempo que seguía doliendo y por mas que tratara de ignorarla terminaba por regresar el dolor. 

El sollozo terminó por transformarse en llanto, uno incesable y ahogado el cuál trataba de ser apaciguado pero solo podía continuar, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo que terminara de sacar todo ese dolor acumulado en su pecho. 

Daniel abrazaba a Chris en señal de apoyo y consuelo mientras acariciaba sus rizos dorados, junto a unas pequeñas palabras de apoyo en busca de hacerlo sentir mejor, trataba de hacerle saber que no estaba solo y podía confiar en que no estaba solo y nunca fue su culpa. 

Porque realmente, nunca fue su culpa. 

...

Después de darle vueltas al tema en el transcurso de la semana, creyeron que lo mejor para Chris era tomar clases de música como actividad extracurricular, las audiciones eran ese mismo día y sentía la confianza totalmente fluyendo en el pero entre mas se acercaba la hora, ese sentimiento iba esfumándose. 

Chris estaba viendo a la distancia a Daniel, tratando de concentrarse en repasar sus partituras lo que estaba volviéndose algo complicado, su vista extrañamente estaba fijada en su amigo. 

El corría libremente en la pista, podría decir que su cabello lucía lindo y... 

Rápidamente Chris trató de dispersar todos esos pensamientos que probablemente estarían mal vistos y tratar de practicar sus partituras, las audiciones eran al cambio de hora y no se sentía preparado del todo para ser juzgado frente a demás aspirantes. 

La practica del club de atletismo parecía haber finalizado, Daniel se acercó a donde estaba Chris sentado buscando una botella de agua y empezar a beberla, realmente lucía exhausto pero parecía que se la pasó bien. 

—¿Como estuvo la practica? 

—¡Logré mejorar mi tiempo! Creo que todo va realmente bien ¿Que tal tú?

—Yo... tengo problemas con aprenderme la canción y se me acaba el tiempo. 

—Seguro lo harás bien, iré a ducharme y te acompañaré al teatro para tu audición. 

Daniel trató de acercase pero Chris inmediatamente se alejó en forma de broma, ambos rieron y seguido de eso Daniel tomó su bolso para irse a las duchas, lo cuál era obligatorio para los miembros del club. 

Revisaba sus notas tratando ver y analizar cada partitura, mientras pensaba si realmente quería hacerlo, podría una oportunidad para explorar una parte nueva de el después de estar gran parte de su vida encapsulado en el deseo de ser un gran dibujante, pero... ¿Realmente se sentía listo? 

¿Estaba preparado para embarcarse en algo totalmente nuevo? Realmente solo sería por lo que quedaba del ciclo escolar pero no sabía si prefería ser rechazado o estar en el club y tener esa gran responsabilidad, la angustia formó un nudo en su garganta poniéndolo nervioso.

No podía hacerlo. 

Tomó sus cosas y buscó un lugar donde esconderse, quería esconderse hasta que todo pasara y no tuviera que enfrentarlo. 

...

—¿Chris? —Daniel abrió la puerta del salón de arte, buscando algo que perteneciera a el chico y así fue, después de buscar en varios salones pudo encontrarlo siendo no su bolso, si no sus cabellos dorados quien lo delataron. 

—¡No estoy!- ¡No esta, diablos! —La frustración fue reflejada con un tono de voz quebradiza, un crayón salió volando de el lugar donde se encontraba y Daniel simplemente fue acercándose. 

—Oye... ¿Que es lo que pasa? No había visto a Captain Spirit tan alterado desde... nunca. 

—No quiero hacerlo, no soy lo suficientemente bueno —Chris expresaba una impotencia causada por el miedo de fallar, sentía que no estaba listo para probar algo bueno, tenía miedo de no sentirse feliz haciéndolo o de que la gente se burlara de el tal como hacían con su arte.

—Chris, no puedes saber si eres bueno si no lo intentas —La distancia entre ellos fue menor, era algo precipitada y Daniel terminó por tomar la mano de Chris —Yo estaré ahí contigo, no debes de tener miedo ¿Siempre unidos, recuerdas? 

Desvió su mirada tratando de buscar una excusa, pero no podía romper esa promesa, ellos dijeron siempre juntos ¿Cierto? Debía enfrentar ese miedo y por mas que no quisiera hacerlo, no estaba solo.

Daniel tomó ambos bolsos, era hora de ir al teatro a que presentara su audición, todavía con un poco de arrepentimiento dentro de el Chris aceptó y ambos comenzaron a tomar camino.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, Chris miraba hacía atrás pensando aún en no ir a la audición pero fue el tacto de su mano con la de Daniel lo que terminó esfumando sus inseguridades por al menos un momento, logró sentirse a salvo y eso lo hizo bloquear la idea de rendirse. 

Llegaron al teatro y justamente Chris era el siguiente, no había bastantes alumnos pero eran suficientes para que se sintiera un poco intimidado, Daniel se sentó en una de las primeras filas y Chris con sus partituras en una mano se dirigió al piano que estaba al centro del escenario. 

—Christopher... ¿Que vienes a presentar hoy? 

—Moon and Moon, de Bat for Lashes. 

Chris lentamente empezó a tocar el comienzo de la melodía, sin salir de ese pequeño bucle, sus labios temblaban y por un segundo volteó a ver al público donde encontró a la única persona que esperaba y deseaba ver, Daniel, entonces sabiendo que el estaba ahí, pudo continuar. 

—Lover when you don't lay with me

I'm a huntress for a husband lost at sea... —La voz de Chris al cantar era suave y melodiosa, algo insegura al principio pero entre mas continuaba, su tono y confianza iba elevandose. 

—Calling moon and moon

Shoot that big bad hand

It'll drag me to your door

Now I won't see you no more

...I won't see you no more —Los últimos segundos del teclado eran constantes hasta su finalización, cuando terminó de tocar la pieza, se volteó a ver la profesora diciendo que podía retirarse, ya que los resultados iban a ser publicados mañana. 

Chris y Daniel salieron, podía sentir como la adrenalina de presentarse aún corría por sus venas, realmente estaba lleno de emoción y energía.

—¿Me viste? ¿Que tal lo hice? ¡Dime! ¿Que tal lo hice? —Chris exaltaba emocionado girando alrededor de Daniel mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—¡Lo hiciste increíble, hasta tengo una fotografía del recuerdo!

...

Era el día de la revelación de los miembros de la clase de música y todos estaban emocionados por saber los integrantes, Chris estaba realmente mas nervioso pero la idea aún sonaba un poco emocionante.

Daniel se ofreció a aventurarse en la multitud para descubrir el resultado, así que Chris simplemente esperaba en un lugar seguro para no ser atrapado entre la gran ola de estudiantes. 

Y fue cuando Daniel rápidamente llegó a abrazar a Chris, emocionado lo levantó un poco por el aire mientras ambos giraban a medio corredor. 

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sabía que lo harías! 

—¿Lo hice? ¡L-Lo hice! 

La reacción de Daniel lo decía todo, Chris había sido seleccionado como uno de los estudiantes de piano en sus clases extracurriculares, Daniel se sentía orgulloso de su amigo, aunque el repetía que no lo hubiera logrado sin si ayuda era felicitado por el constantemente, también por algunos de sus compañeros pero Daniel seguía viéndose mas feliz, tal vez incluso mas que Chris. 

—¿Cuando seas famoso prometes aún dirigirme la palabra? 

—Si llego a serlo, haré todo lo posible para que estés a mi lado.

Unas palabras que probablemente recordaría.


	7. Photo N.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Chris... We're friends, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo unas pequeñas TW antes de comenzar
> 
> TW: Bullying, Homofobia Internalizada, 
> 
> ¡Espero disfruten el capitulo!

Julio 2021 

La Casa De Los Eriksen. 

El tiempo voló demasiado rápido, entre ellas sucedieron cosas buenas, cosas malas pero se podría decir que no era el mismo que fue hace un año atrás o inclusos meses atrás, era distinto. 

Algunas cosas que le apasionaban en el pasado de una forma tan intensa se volvieron en un lindo recuerdo, empezó a tener uno que otro nuevo pasatiempo sin dejar de lado sus pasiones y algunas cosas que fueron borrosas en el pasado eran claras ahora. 

Estaba encerrado en su habitación tratando de elegir entre dos camisas de botones mientras que de manera inmadura se cuestionaba si realmente importaba, la respuesta era un rotundo no, solo tomó la camisa de botones color blanca y empezó a colocársela

La noche de graduación no parecía ser una noche interesante de todos modos, iban en 7mo grado ¿Realmente deberían tener graduación? ¿Eso no era para los superiores? ¿En que clase de escuela estaba? 

Empezó a amarrar su corbata de moño y su celular vibró, no era un gran enigma adivinar quien le envió un texto. 

Danny 

'' ¿Vienes? '' 

Chris 

'' En un par de minutos '' 

Danny 

'' ;) '' 

El era un idiota. 

Un idiota que lo hacía sentir cosas que no eran normales, cosas que no deberían estar ocupando ese lugar en su pecho. 

Esfumó cualquier pensamiento y terminó por colocarse su saco que hacía juego con el demás conjunto, de ahí se dirigió al baño para empezar a cepillar su cabello el cuál era un proceso un poco tardado ya que realmente se esforzaba demasiado para que se viera bien, o al menos decente.

Algunos detalles finales y el estaba listo, se despidió de su padre de una manera cálida, ya que todo parecía mejorar entre ellos y le hizo prometer que bailaría con una chica, bueno no estaban mal las mentiras piadosas ¿Cierto? 

Salió de la casa sin olvidar absolutamente nada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de los Reynolds, la distancia entre una casa y otra parecía ser corta pero tal vez los nervios parecían volverlo un gran recorrido. 

Ya en frente de la puerta, tardó alrededor de un minuto en atreverse a tocar el timbre, este retumbó alrededor de la casa para luego escuchar una voz que parecía ser de Claire., entonces la puerta se abrió.

—¡Chris! Que alegría verte, por favor pasa Daniel no tarda en bajar. 

El asintió mostrando una media sonrisa y empezó a caminar por la conocida casa, le traía algunos recuerdos alegres, otros no tanto pero era lindo saber que tenía un pequeño a hogar junto a los Reynolds siempre que lo necesitará. 

Pasos directo de la escalera no se hicieron esperar, Daniel bajaba de una forma un poco frenética con su saco en mano y su corbata de moño bien colocada... aunque no fue realmente por su causa, si no por la de Stephen.

¿Podría decirle un cumplido? ¿Que tal apuesto?¿Lindo? ¿Elegante? ¿Que palabra podría utilizar para no sonar como un idiota? Chris podía sentir sus mejillas arder mientras miraba a ese chico que parecía conocer de toda la vida.

—Luces bien. —Chris exhaló las palabras llenas de inquietud ante la respuesta de Daniel la cuál simplemente fue una torpe sonrisa, solo eso necesitaba de el. 

—¡Ustedes dos lucen tan adorables! Este es su primer baile, debo de tomar una fotografía. —Fue cuando Claire abandonó por un momento la habitación y regresó con la cámara que Daniel llevaba constantemente a todos lados, ambos fueron llamados para mantenerse juntos y que la fotografía pudiera ser tomada —¡Sonrían!

Ambos estaban juntos, sus manos lograron rozarse por un segundo pero solo ellos se dieron cuenta, el flash de la cámara rápidamente se disparó unas cuantas veces y las polaroid comenzaron a salir, en cuanto salió la última fotografía se acercaron para ver que tal se veían. 

—Se que siempre te gusta tener fotografías Chris, así que puedes escoger la que quieras. 

Las fotos fueron mostradas, estas eran un poco similares entre sí pero con algunas diferencias, tímidamente escogió la foto donde Daniel lo rodeaba con su brazo, algo que totalmente apreciaría ver las ocasiones donde decidiera volver en el tiempo viendo su álbum de recuerdos. 

Estaban listos para irse, antes de que Claire pudiera dar un sermón junto a una anécdota sobre sus primeros bailes hace tantos años fueron interrumpidos por no decir salvados por Stephen, quien sería que los llevaría al baile. 

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Stephen los tres juntos, iban a buen tiempo y realmente no tenían un plan mas que ''Divertirse'' Si, eso sonaba bien. 

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, el pueblo no era demasiado grande y la escuela era una de las locaciones cercanas, en cuanto llegaron Stephen los hizo prometer que estarían afuera esperándolo a medianoche, ni más ni menos, mientras Chris pensaba que eso era demasiado tiempo Daniel probablemente pensaba lo contrario. 

Bajaron de el auto y a la distancia podían ver las luces que salían desde el gimnasio entonces supieron donde era su destino. 

Caminaban juntos, Daniel parecía bastante emocionado con la idea del baile, hablaba sobre como deseaba que todo saliera perfecto sobre pasarla bien con alguien, beber ponche y que fuera una noche inolvidable. 

—¿Crees que podamos bailar con alguien una canción lenta? —Daniel giraba mientras volteaba ver al cielo estrellado haciéndole compañía a Chris mientras estaban en su recorrido desde la entrada al gimnasio 

—No tenemos citas, Daniel ¿Que tan bien crees que salga todo esto? 

—¡Vamos, no seas tan pesimista! Puedo prometerte que esta noche podrás bailar con alguien si es eso lo que quieres. 

—Si, como sea... 

Si el tan solo lo supiera.

...

A unos pasos del gimnasio Chris trataba de resistirse pero la insistencia de su amigo fue lo que lo hizo entrar de todos modos. 

Al entrar al gimnasio lo que más resaltaba eran las hipnotizantes luces de colores que llenaban todo el lugar junto a la divertida música y las decoraciones bien cuidadas, todo lucía realmente lindo. 

Trataron de integrarse ante la fiesta pero sin permanecer demasiado separados, pudieron ver algunas caras conocidas pero no lo suficientemente cercanas para entablar una conversación, se detenían en algunos momentos de la pista para bailar hasta que la canción era cambiada repentinamente. 

Después de un par de canciones, ambos chicos decidieron pasar por algo de beber en la barra de botanas, realmente Daniel parecía divertirse demasiado moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Su cabello estaba un poco desalborotado pero la sonrisa en su rostro era amplía, como si nunca se hubiera podido sentir vivo hasta ese día. 

Chris simplemente sirvió un vaso de ponche para el y empezó a beberlo tratando de no tener una idea tan errónea sobre lo que pasaría esta noche, tal vez pensaba que al final del día todo iba a ser como una película de fantasía, sonaba estúpido y tal vez infantil pero la esperanza era lo que moría al último. 

—¿Quieres seguir bailando? 

—Creo que voy a descansar un poco, pero puedes seguir divirtiéndote, se ve que la estas pasando bien. —Chris sonrió, el no deseaba ser egoísta y arrastrar a Daniel hacía las gradas para ver como todos se divertían simplemente porque el no se la estaba pasando como deseaba. 

Entonces se separaron, Daniel volvió a la pista de baile donde era esperado mientras que Chris como un ''aguafiestas'' fue a las gradas del gimnasio, sentado, observando a la distancia casi como si fuera un marginado, en todo caso por decisión propia. 

—Luce feliz — Murmuró para el mismo tratando de no enfocarse demasiado en el chico, no deseaba que su cabeza no empezara a hacer una mala jugada como lo ha hecho los últimos meses.

Pero no estaba bien, no debía mirarlo de esa forma, no estaba corrector tener todos esos pensamientos corriendo en su mente. 

Tanto tiempo lo había cambiado y darse cuenta que era lo que sentía, podía recordar como Daniel siempre lo apoyaba pero... ¿De que forma servía? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿No quisiera estar mas con el? Estaba teniendo una descarga de cosas tan horrible que pudo sentir como su vista se nublaba.

Decidió escapar en dirección al baño, entonces chocando un poco contra las personas de la fiesta logró su cometido y se encerró en uno de los cubículos en busca de paz, de tratar de convencerse que el no estaba cometiendo un error por sentirse así.

Trato de inhalar y exhalar lentamente para tratar de controlar los latido que enormemente punzaban su pecho, buscaba una salida de todo el ahogo que sentía y le impedía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Parecía imposible en ese momento, solo quería apagar esa calidez en su pecho que lo hacía sentir todas esas cosas que no deseaba comprender. 

Sus ojos parecían humedecerse ante la frustración, no deseaba ceder y romperse en el baño en una noche tan importante pero era tarde, lentamente sin poder controlarse sollozos salían de sus labios, la lucha en no convertirlo enteramente en un llanto era difícil cuando las lagrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas. 

Si todo fuera diferente... si él fuera diferente. 

—¿A quien tenemos aquí? —Una voz reconocible se escuchó desde arriba del cubículo, como si todo pareciera estar perfectamente ordenado para que la situación se volviera más desastrosa por cada momento que pasaba. 

Chris secó sus lágrimas rápidamente con la manga de su saco y cubrió su rostro para ocultar que estaba avergonzado, desesperadamente pensaba en una manera de lucir intimidante pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. 

—Supongo que ahora no tienes una mierda inteligente que decir Eriksen.

—¡D-Déjame solo, Matt! —Chris exigió tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía lo suficiente intimidado con saber que ambos estaban solos, tal vez era momento de irse.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba y cuando empezó a huir su brazo fue tomado abruptamente por el bravucón estrella. 

—¡Ey! ¿En serio crees que te iras tan fácil? No lo creo, mucho menos sin tener a tu novio el brujo inmigrante a tu lado.

La lucha para escapar era inútil y agotadora, simplemente retrasaba de forma tan desesperada cualquier cosa que Matt estaba planeando. 

...

Daniel después de un tiempo de bailar, convivir y divertirse se cansó bastante y deseaba sentarse con Chris en las gradas a hablar un poco sobre la noche, pero cuando iba a donde vio a Chris por última vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba ahí. 

Empezó a buscar en la pista de baile, en la mesa de botanas, en el patio fuera del gimnasio y no había ningún rastro, la preocupación terminó por invadirlo y trataba de preguntarle a personas con las que convivió en el baile, muchas respuestas eran negativas lo que no llevaba a nada. 

—¡Díaz! Creo que vi a tu amigo entrar al baño hace un rato, pero el no ha salido de ahí.

Entonces Daniel no pudo evitar pensar lo peor y fue corriendo en dirección al baño del gimnasio. 

Entró de una manera agresiva gritando el nombre de Chris, la única respuesta que recibió fueron gritos ahogados del último cubículo, llenos de frustración que trataban de pedir piedad pero eran constantemente interrumpidos e ignorados,

Daniel fue hasta allá para encontrar la escena de Matt empujando de manera frenética la cabeza de Chris contra el inodoro con el fin de ahogarlo.

Impulsivamente trató de separarlos con sus poderes, dejando a Matt fuera de cubículo permitiéndole a Chris finalmente poder recuperar aire.

Matt realmente estaba metido en un gran problema, la palabra molesto no describía lo que Daniel sentía por más que sabía que debía controlarse, su mirada llena de furia se clavó en el y fue suficiente para ponerlo en temblar.

—Aléjate. —Daniel demandó de una manera cortante lo que hizo huir al bravucón, el cuanto salió del baño fue rápidamente con Chris quien no parecía encontrarse bien, el estaba tratando de sacar todo el agua que fue obligado a tomar, sus ojos estaban irritados y su saco húmedo.

—Oye, ese idiota no volverá a hacerte daño —Daniel trató de consolarlo, lo ayudó a quitarse el saco mojado mientras daba pequeños golpes en su espalda, buscando ayudar a que terminara de expulsar todo el agua. 

Aún con el rostro mojado, podían diferenciarse las lágrimas que caían del rostro de Chris.

Al menos el ya estaba para protegerlo.

...

Ambos estaban sentados a las afueras del gimnasio, Chris tenía el saco de Daniel puesto y estaba esperando a que el suyo se secará completamente, no estaban teniendo una conversación, mucho menos por lo sucedido, simplemente miraban a las estrellas mientras Chris temblaba un poco.

—Lo siento por arruinar tu noche.

—No es tu culpa, debería disculparme yo que te dejé solo por bailar.

—¡Pero siempre estas protegiéndome! Solo quisiera que alguna vez yo pudiera protegerte, o simplemente no arruinar tu noche. 

—No has arruinado nada ¡La noche no ha terminado! Y si nos quedamos aquí todo lo que resta del baile, seguiría siendo una de las mejores noches.

Chris simplemente sonrió y volteó a ver por un segundo a Daniel quien parecía estar hablando totalmente en serio, tal vez por eso lo adoraba. 

—Tal vez, creo que estoy mejor... ¿Te gustaría volver a bailar? 

—¡Si! —Daniel realmente estaba alegre con la idea de volver, Chris pudo darle un poco el gusto después de que lo rescatara.

Volvieron a entrar al gimnasio y la fiesta seguía, se reintegraron después de todo lo sucedido pasándola realmente bien, el tiempo parecía volar al ritmo de las canciones y pasos ridículos, poco a poco iban bajando de velocidad, hasta llegar a las piezas lentas románticas que solían poner para las parejas.

En ese momento Chris estaba en camino de abandonar la pista y espabilarse a la mesa de botanas por algo de beber, pero sintió como alguien tomó su muñeca y lo hizo regresar. 

—¿Q-Que? —El lucía confundido ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No puedes irte Chris, yo prometí que bailarías con alguien esta noche. —Daniel trataba de hacerle recordar lo que el mismo prometió al comienzo de la velada, sin dejarlo protestar o renegar trató de entrar en la postura acostumbrado de los bailes lentos.

Las manos de Daniel estaban en la cintura de Chris, mientras que Chris tímidamente colocó sus manos entre el brazo y hombro de Daniel.

—Yo no se como hacerlo 

—Es un paso adelante, uno atrás, aprenderás sobre la marcha.

''Your eyes, so crystal green

Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet''

Chris y Daniel empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía, al principio los pasos e intentos eran pequeños y retraídos pero por cada latido, cada segundo, simplemente el miedo se esfumaba. 

''Oh, we're dancing in my living room

And up come my fists''

Ese momento era totalmente mágico, Chris podía sentir como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera simplemente para que ellos dos pudieran disfrutar ese momento, mejillas rosadas, la mirada de Daniel viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa en su primer baile, no cambiaría nada.

''Beautiful stranger

Here you are in my arms and I know''

—Chris... somos amigos ¿Cierto? 

—Lo somos ¿Que hay con eso? 

—Y si realmente no quisiera que, bueno ¿No fuéramos amigos? 

''But the truth is this

I've never seen a mouth

That I would kill to kiss''

—Tú ¿No quieres que seamos amigos? ¿Por qué? ¿En seri-

—¡No, Chris!, Solo... —Entonces de manera inesperada Daniel le arrebató un dulce besos en los labios, su primer beso realmente, no fue duradero pero fue fugaz y hermoso.

Tal vez por fin entendió a lo que se refería. 

''Yeah, I think it's finally

Finally, finally, finally''

...

Era medianoche, Stephen los estaba esperando en la entrada y ellos estaban a la hora acordada puntuales, al ver llegar la camioneta subieron al auto para ir a casa.

—¿Que tal su noche? ¿Se divirtieron? 

—Estuvo bien.  
—El lugar era bonito.

—Me alegro que se lo hayan pasado bien, pero ahora debemos volver a casa.

—Oye abuelo... ¿Chris podría quedarse esta noche? 

—El siempre es bienvenido, solo que no se que dirá Charles.

—Yo creo que el estará bien. 

—Entonces solo será buscar unas mantas. 

Ambos chicos sonrieron para si mismos ante la pequeña victoria. 

...Tal vez a la hora de dormir, Chris no pudo evitar abrazar a Daniel.


	8. Photo N.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Woosh! Apologize Accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA SIDO UN MES.
> 
> Dejé este fic de lado un poco por centrarme en el fictober, pero ya estoy de vuelta, esta historia tenía que continuar y bueno el cap es un poco mas corto de lo inusual pero espero lo disfruten de igual manera (: mwah

Noviembre 2021 

Casa de Los Reynolds.

Las manos de Chris no temblaban usualmente al tomar la cámara instantánea, pero esta vez lo hacía por el frio que se aislaba en la habitación de Daniel entre el otoño y el invierno. 

Podría jurar que en algunos casos llegó a poder ver su respiración, por eso siempre procuraban protegerse en demasiadas mantas en ese periodo de tiempo al dormir, en ese momento no estaban cerca de irse a descansar después del largo día y lo mas cercano a una manta eran las pequeñas fotografías instantáneas que aún no eran guardadas en el álbum por lo cual volaban por todas partes.

Daniel luchaba por arrebatarle la cámara, no porque se sintiera molesto, si no porque deseaba tener algo de cercanía con el en forma de capricho, como si fuera la primera vez.

Y aún así, tambaleándose con sus calcetines de tubo portando una camisa que no le pertenecía Chris tuvo la audacia de retarlo aunque tuviera todas las de perder.

—¿Realmente crees que no puedo vencerte? —Su tono detonaba superioridad a la situación, porque provocar a Daniel para recibir cariños por parte de el se volvió en sus costumbres favoritas desde meses atrás.

Solo basto tomar su muñeca para someterlo recostándolo a su costado, esto dejando a Chris también sin la cámara siendo esta dejada de lado. 

—Sabes, si por cada vez que crees lograr vencerme para terminar fallando me dieran una moneda, tendríamos calefacción y no moriríamos de frio. 

—¡Eso suena como una buena inversión! Por ahora puedes traer mantas, estamos apunto de congelarnos.

—La próxima vez podríamos subir al menos un poco de chocolate caliente. —Daniel se levantó de la cama para tomar un par de mantas que se encontraban en una silla de la habitación para regresar a la cama, donde lo estaban esperando.

—Bueno claro que usas tus poderes para hacer trampa en los videojuegos pero no para traer las mantas, muy ingenioso.

—Oh, cállate Chris. —Le lanzó una de las mantas directamente al rostro por el comentario, este tomó la acción a su favor cubriéndose con el cobertor ya lanzado tratando de hacerle frente a las bajas temperaturas.

Chris se envolvió totalmente dejando su rostro descubierto, su sonrisa era torpemente dulce por el sentimiento de reconforte, mientras Daniel parecía acomodarse a su lado, no de la misma forma pero era suficiente para evitar congelarse.

—Deberíamos ver Frozen mañana, creo que sería genial por el clima.

—Siempre buscas una excusa para ver Frozen.

—¡Adoro Frozen! ¿Puedes culparme? Es una gran película.

Daniel podría recordar las veces en las que escuchaba a Chris cantar cada canción de la película de manera entusiasta, cada vez que escuchaba ''Libre soy'' era como activar un recuerdo de guerra.

Gracias al cielo, estaba haciendo demasiado frio como para que la idea de salir de la cama se cruzara por su mente, pero eso implicaba que no existía nada realmente algo que pudieran hacer. (¿Por que esto era relevante? Tenía que recordarlo.)

Por un momento Daniel llegó a parecer confundido, Chris trataba de descifrar en su cabeza lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente todo parecía ¿Sombrío? No recordaba haber dicho algo incorrecto, aún así su gesto era diferente.

—¿Que es lo que pasa Dany? —Se atrevió a preguntar ante la incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba pasando, no le hubiera importado si no se tratara de el, pero se trataba de el.

—Estoy molesto. —Expresó lo obvio, eran evidentes sus emociones por las expresiones en su rostro pero la pregunta realmente se refería a la razón.

—Oye, esta bien, no tenemos que ver Frozen esta navidad si no quieres.

—No, no se trata de eso ¡La película esta bien! Oírte cantar también pero...

—Sabes que si no quieres hablarlo podemos dejarlo.

—¿Cuando podremos decirle a tu padre sobre nosotros?

Entonces Chris guardó de silencio (Si, esto era lo importante) tal vez la curiosidad le dio una mala jugada, no deseaba entrar en pánico pero sus manos sudaban y su respiración se agitaba, tenía la necesidad de controlarse para no hacer sentir culpable a Daniel.

Ninguna respuesta salía de sus labios ya que su mente se encontraba en blanco, la pregunta lo tomó tan desprevenido y estaba tan fuera del contexto ¿A que venía todo esto?

—... ¡No lo se! ¿Esta bien? No es fácil decirlo, se que han pasado meses y prometí hacerlo pero tengo miedo. —Trató de cubrirse con la manta pero siendo que ya estaba envuelto casi en su totalidad eso simplemente lo ahogaría, por lo cual prefirió solo no ver a Daniel a los ojos.

—Yo también tengo miedo, pero no quiero que se entere por alguien mas y trate de hacerte daño.

—¿Por que se enteraría? ¿Quien mas lo sabe?

—Claire y Stephen.

—Oh.

Tomó una larga respiración para procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, podía verse sus piernas temblar a través de las mantas deseando que las cosas no empeoraran mas. 

—¡Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba si lo preguntas! Fue hace unos días, encontraron una de nuestras fotos de la primera cita que tuvimos y después de hablarlo lo aceptaron. —Narrado así se escuchaba tan sencillo pero regresar a pensar en el momento tan caótico le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Si, eso explica un poco la forma en la que nos vieron al subir. —Trataba de tomarla situación con humor ante una que otra actitud que Los Reynolds comenzaron a tomar.

¿Realmente era tan malo que ambos tuvieran una relación? ¿Estaba bien sentirse aterrado por provocar decepción cuando no hizo nada malo? Sabía que no, pero por mas que se lo repitiera el miedo seguía en el.

Entre más se preguntaba e imaginaba la situación al confesar que ha estado saliendo con su mejor amigo, menos le gustaba las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza.

Veía furia, desprecio, frustración, no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada pero Daniel tenía razón, era peor si lo sabía por alguien más. 

—No debí molestarme por eso, ahora me siento tonto.

—Oh Dany, esta todo bien, créeme que lo haré pero por ahora no creo que sea el momento.

Daniel se acercó a Chris y lo rodeó con sus brazos para reconfortarlo, besó su mejilla con dulzura en señal de una disculpa, siendo este gesto bien recibido. 

—¿Crees poder perdonarme?

—Solo si podemos ver Frozen mañana

—¡Uhg! Bien, pero no planeo hacer palomitas.

—¡Woosh! Estas perdonado ahora. —El decreto de Chris fue dicho en broma mientras trataba de recostarse en el pecho de Daniel buscando sentirse reconfortado, espabilando su mente del trago amargo al cual deseaba no llamarle futuro. 

Y aún así cuando el futuro prometía ser caótico ambos tomaban el tiempo que tenían para disfrutar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos (Tal vez debió disfrutarlo aún mas) ¿Podrían salir tener un pequeño escape de su realidad antes que todo se viniera abajo? Bueno, tal vez esperar a que todo se viniera abajo era una mala jugada, pero no podía permitir ilusionarse por conseguir aprobación. 

Escapar sonaba bien, no por siempre claro, tal vez un día gracias a una mentira piadosa terminar en la ciudad donde todo parece eterno y lleno de luces, tampoco tenía que ser una ciudad, solo un lugar donde pudieran estar solos sin sentir que estaban siendo vistos como errados o pecadores.

¿Compartirían un beso de manera tímida por el miedo de ser vistos o por la idea de volver a sentir todas las emociones que corren cada vez que sus labios se conectan? 

Su parte favorita de las fotografías es como aún después de tanto tiempo podría verlas y sentiría cada vez que los momentos revivían. 

Pero, si alguna vez... (Desearía haber sido mas prudente)

...algo tambaleaba

Sus vistas al atardecer notarían que no existía duda de que era un hermoso amor. (Si alguna vez.)

Daniel no debería ser quien pidiera una disculpa.


	9. Photo N.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "—And have I ever been wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ME VOY A ENROLLAR, AQUI ESTA, DISFRUTEN, ME QUEMÉ HACIENDO ESTO (LITERALMENTE!) ESPERO LES GUSTE AAAH

Abril 2022

Patio trasero de Los Reynolds.

¿Cuanto había transcurrido desde la ultima vez que las bajas temperaturas hicieron todo un reino helado? No mucho tiempo, pero pareciera que fue hace demasiados meses atrás. 

Daniel no lograba deducir entre que brillaba mas, si los cabellos dorados del chico que se encontraba a su lado al cual adoraba llenar de caricias o si los radiantes rayos del sol, de una forma literal la respuesta era obvia pero la intención era la que contaba, sobretodo si la recompensa era recibir una dulce sonrisa un poco apenada, pero al final sincera. 

Sobretodo si los días eran difíciles. 

—Y bien, tu... 

—No hablemos de eso. —Chris retiró la pajilla que llevaba a la caja de jugo sabor manzana de sus labios interrumpiendo a su opuesto para dar un pequeño vistazo a sus piernas, descubiertas por portar pantaloncillos cortos en esa ocasión llenas de curitas y algún vendaje. 

—Lo siento, no debí dejarte que lo hicieras solo. —Daniel jugó con sus dedos tratando de no culparse internamente por la situación por mas que la insistencia fue de su parte.

—Lección de vida, supongo, al menos tu abuela me deja quedarme con ustedes por ahora, eso me alegra. 

Chris continuó bebiendo su jugo hasta terminarlo, jugando con la caja vacía por unos momentos hasta aplastar con sus propias manos, su cabello se vio algo alborotado cuando una ligera corriente de aire se hizo presente por algunos segundos.

Daniel frunció el ceño ante la idea de ver a Chris resignado por la situación de la cual ''no quería hablar'' porque claro era genial estar con el casi todo el día pero saber el trasfondo lo llenaba de rabia, lo enfermaba. 

Todo se volvió borroso por unos momentos, pero no fue nada duradero, Chris colocó su cabeza en las piernas de Daniel para recostarse buscando mas que atención, un consuelo.

Fue prontamente recibido por caricias en su cabello de una manera suave, observaba al pasto moverse sin esperar absolutamente nada, fueron los sonidos del ambiente los que dominaban desde el sonido del viento hasta algunas aves volando al alrededor.

Era triste el pensamiento de que en un futuro desearía volver a estos momentos, todo cayendo en un espiral de malos momentos y tantas cosas que lo dejarían destrozado.

¿Cuanto faltaba para ese futuro? ¿Estaban prontos a tener que ocultarse después de que Chris volviera a casa ya que deseaban no ser descubiertos? Todas esas cosas pasando por su mente le dejaron un sabor amargo.

Los ojos de Daniel siempre reflejaban un futuro brillante, seguían teniendo el mismo color pero para Chris esa visión se desvaneció. 

Si fuera diferente tal vez se enfrentaría sin temor, esperando a que todo se resolviera de manera satisfactoria como en una novela romántica donde al final después de reniego y negación el objetivo de conseguir aprobación culminaba al final, pero las heridas en sus piernas marcaban otra ruta. 

No deseaba volverse un secreto, no deseaba tampoco terminar siendo un lindo recuerdo pero ¿Que podría hacer para evitarlo? Era débil y torpe. (Debía dejar de pensar como si estuviera solo en esto)

—¿Has pensado en lo que dirá papá cuando deje de estar molesto y me haga regresar?

—No, porque si quiero molestarme con algún idiota le pondría atención a Matt. 

—No hables así de el, sigue siendo mi papá. —Protestó sin mucha energía, estaba más preocupado por seguir recibiendo las caricias de Daniel que por defender a su padre. 

—Desafortunadamente. 

El intento por defenderlo fue mínimo, no por la molestia de el acontecimiento mas reciente si no por la poca empatía que ha demostrado durante los últimos años, pero la costumbre y el miedo provocó que nunca reclamara por ello.

Tenía razón, todo lucía como una broma pesada o una mal presagio de alguna galleta de la fortuna pero no era lo que causaba mas dolor ¿O esa era una mentira piadosa que se veía obligado a decir para creerla? 

Solo deseaba que Daniel siguiera jugando con su cabello en lugar de que continuara con el tema de su padre, era suficiente la dosis de frustración con los pensamientos alterando su mente.

Daniel besó la frente de Chris como una manera de apaciguar la amargura, solo mostró una sonrisa la cuál decayó de manera fugaz, sus ojos cambiaron de dirección del rostro del chico al cielo el que tenía tonos celestes con algunas nubes que daban la ilusión de algunas figuras. 

Al tratar de descifrar las imágenes en el cielo su mente lo llevaba a reflejar todo menos lo que deseaba, un mundo nuevo, que incomodo.

¿Que tanto podría ofrecerle a Daniel desde ahora? Era frustrante, se negaba a creer la idea de que todo estaba cercano a acabarse por culpa de su padre. 

Una lagrima terminó por escaparse siendo esta rápidamente, no quería llorar o mostrar debilidad ya que odiaba ser etiquetado como ''frágil'' 

—Oye, no esta todo tan mal Chris ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? —Le fue imposible no notar como estaba apunto de llegar a un estado de quiebre y su intención en ese momento fue ayudarlo cuando no podía hacer nada.

—¡Todo esto es horrible! ¿Por que le parece todo lo que hago un error? Es tan estúpido que quiera controlar la mierda que yo hago si no puede controlar su manera de beber.

Eso fue hiriente, hasta Chris lo sabía pero no existía mucho que pudiera hacer mas que dejar salir toda la rabia antes de que terminara por intoxicarlo por dentro.

—Vamos ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? —La visión tan optimista de Daniel ante la situación lo hacía sentir como si todo realmente tuviera un camino que no estuviera destruido, pero para el eso solo era mentiras.

—No lo se ¿Y si quiere evitar que hablemos? Podría enviarme lejos, tal vez se atreva a hacerte daño de alguna forma... —Chris parecía estar al borde del llanto cuando todos esos pensamientos horribles llegaron a su mente, si los pocos momentos que estaban teniendo eran los últimos deseaba disfrutarlos pero su miedo no se lo permitía, su cabeza terminó por destrozarlo. 

—Buscaremos la forma ¡Siempre lo hemos hecho! Prometimos estar siempre juntos y pienso cumplirlo. —Aún parecía tener en cuenta promesas que parecían gastadas a lo largo del tiempo, el seguía firme y no planeaba ceder ante cualquier adversidad. (Cielos, el parecía no tener idea, bueno ninguno de los dos la tenía en ese momento)

Los monstruos creados por la sombra de alguna forma estaba ahí ¿O solo eran ilusiones? Si algo afirmaba con seguridad Chris, es que no estaban fuera de peligro.

Trató de alejarse pero en cuanto hizo su intento de levantarse y huir su brazo fue tomado de manera totalmente inesperada.

—Déjame ir, Daniel. —Mas que una demanda, fue una plegaria desesperada, el tono de su voz nunca fue agresivo pero tampoco llegaba a ser suave o divertido como las veces que Daniel lo acorralaba para llenarlo de besos y el trataba de escapar.

—¡No! No puedo dejarte, debes saber que no estas solo en esto. —Insistía en seguir aferrado al brazo de Chris, forzándolo a sentarse a su lado de regreso al pasto.

Estaba actuando de una manera bastante persistente, lo cual comenzaba a hacer que se sintiera peor, al momento de sentir que estaba apunto de romperse, Chris utilizó sus rodillas para ocultar su rostro.

Pequeños sollozos salieron de sus labios, porque cuando trataba de simplemente dejar de ir todo eso pareció atraerlo sin desearlo. 

—Hey, vamos Chris ¿Realmente crees que todo este mal? 

—No lo creo, se que será así y tengo miedo de no equivocarme. —Levantó su rostro dejando notar las lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus ojos cristalinos los que comenzaban a enrojecerse, tantas emociones estaban provocando una tormenta en el patio de los Reynolds.

—Aún no sabes eso, debes de dejar que las cosas sucedan ignorando el miedo o terminarás asustado cuando quieras dar cualquier paso. 

Y era cierto, estaba aterrorizado cuando las cosas aún no sucedían, sus predicciones estaban tomadas de cosas que Charles había hecho en el pasado, aunque hace unos días tampoco tuvo la mejor actitud al enterarse sobre la relación que mantenía con Daniel, tal vez cuando su enojo se esfumara existía alguna esperanza ¿Cierto?

Daniel limpió sus lágrimas, esperando que pudiera tomar una respiración honda para relajarse y disfrutar su tarde, o al menos que detuviera su llanto.

—Todo va a mejorar, créeme.

—Siempre dices eso, Dany.

—¿Y alguna vez me he equivocado? 

Chris recargó su rostro en el hombro de Daniel, para luego tomar su mano y tratar de jugar un poco en ella, el mostró un gesto burlón ante el acto pero no se opuso ya que eso parecía hacer un poco feliz al rubio.

—No, siempre aciertas. —Terminó por darle la razón, sobretodo en este momento en el que necesitaba todavía mas depositar su fe en el.

Algunas veces pasaba por su mente que sin Daniel estaría totalmente perdido, ya que podría volverse una tormenta que solo el podía apaciguar, solo deseaba no convertirse en algo que ni siquiera el pudiera detener. 

Ya que entonces, el final sería escrito por el. (¿La tormenta llegaría tan lejos entonces?)


	10. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —What about us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta dejar notas aunque no tenga mucho que decir, estamos llegando al final, solo quedan unos caps mas y... bueno, espero disfruten el cap.

Julio 2022 

Casa de Los Eriksen 

La habitación de Chris por mas pequeña e infantil que pareciera ahora, seguía siendo el único lugar seguro para el desde que se volvieron demasiado grandes para la casa del árbol.

Los dibujos desde su niñez seguían pegados en su habitación pero no con un sentimiento de orgullo, era mas bien la nostalgia lo que hacía apreciarlos, sin duda mejoró como artista y a Daniel le gustaba verlo crecer cada día. 

Esta era la única habitación de toda la casa que parecía estar viva de toda la casa, mientras que en la sala de estar podrías encontrarte desde latas vacías de cerveza o paquetes de comida para microondas vacíos ya que Charles no podía recoger la propia mierda que usaba. 

Si Chris fuera diferente tal vez en este momento estaría en su habitación con un cigarrillo en sus labios con una apariencia totalmente distinta a lo que era el, pero eso le daría mas atención de su padre y si era así meter a Daniel discretamente mientras dormía no sería una posibilidad. 

Nunca se imaginó que tan pronto fue sincero esperando inocentemente indiferencia como una respuesta para estar tranquilo, si situación se volvió un cambio constante en demasiada atención y lo que podría considerar un día común. 

Las heridas causadas hace tiempo no parecían querer desaparecer, pero al menos una mentira creíble se deslizaría por sus labios sin causar sospechas ante la gente innecesariamente curiosa. 

Daniel siempre le recalcaba que la inestabilidad de su padre algún día lo terminaría matando, tal vez era cierto, podría tomar la decisión de irse saliendo de ese barco que estaba mas que hundido antes de que el agua lo ahogara pero por otro lado, se trataba de su padre. 

Por eso siempre trataba de evadir el tema, no deseaba verse forzado a tomar una decisión ya que eso llevaría a mil y un problemas terminando en una abrumadora situación que no deseaba vivir. 

Probablemente era su culpa de todos modos, o eso era lo que pensaba para sentir culpa y justificar todo. 

—¿Has pensado que las papas son la comida mas versátil del mundo? 

—...¿Que? 

—¡Amigo, piénsalo! Existen las papas fritas, rizadas, en zig-

—Se que hay un trillón de maneras de comer una papa, Daniel pero ¿A que viene eso? 

—Creí que no lo sabías. 

—Oh. 

Daniel rascó su nuca para dejarse caer en la cama de Chris, para luego ser acompañado por el chico, que estaba en el escritorio originalmente. 

El tiempo era pesado si lo pensaba bien, habían pasado por tanto que se sentían mas viejos de lo que eran, tal vez mas maduros y mas independientes cuando realmente seguían siendo unos niños (¿A que venía eso?)

—He estado pensando y... la casa del árbol parece un lindo lugar para vivir.

—Creí que no te gustaba hablar de eso.

—No es la clase de gimnasia Daniel, no puedo evitarla por siempre o usarte para no parecer un completo enclenque. 

—¿Tienes algo en mente? 

—Por mas que huir a Arcadia Bay con los ahorros de toda mi vida suena como una alternativa, no funcionará.

—¿No fue destruida por un huracán hace años? 

—No, el huracán se debilitó antes de llegar. 

Daniel dejó de voltear al techo para dirigir su mirada a Chris, se miraba perdido y frustrado, lo peor es que no había nada en lo que pudiera ayudar mas allá de estar para el, siempre insistía que eso era suficiente pero a su perspectiva no era así. 

—Tengo unos abuelos, ellos viven en ¿Eugene? Esta a unas horas de aquí. 

—Oh.

—Si, es un viaje largo. —Parecía inseguro ante tomar una decisión final todavía, pero las cosas seguían sin mejorar y la balanza se inclinaba mas por primera vez a preocuparse por el mismo. 

El silencio invadió la habitación, Chris no parecía desear seguir hablando sobre la idea de irse, ni siquiera sabe porque lo mencionó, tal vez porque era correcto y si llegaba la decisión, al menos no podría decir que fue algo inesperado. 

¿Que podría decir Daniel? Estaba tratando de asimilar antes de soltar un comentario egoísta sobre porque debe quedarse cuando sabe la vida de mierda que ha tenido que aguantar. 

—Pero... estarás a salvo. 

—¿Y que hay de nosotros? 

—Encontraremos una forma, lo prometo. 

—No puedes seguir diciendo eso ¿Lo sabes, cierto? —Chris concentró su visión en el techo de la habitación, tal vez en espera de una señal divina que lo guiara a la mejor situación posible. 

—¡Puedo visitarte! De vez en cuando, tal vez podamos hacer llamadas después de la escuela pero nada tiene que cambiar.

Eso... sonaba realmente bien, de hecho hasta lo animó un poco, se volteó a ver a Daniel tratando de poner la mayor atención en su rostro, los pequeños detalles, sobretodo en sus ojos los cuales siempre expresaban lo que no se atrevía a decir. 

Pero solo encontró sinceridad, empatía, no había nada detrás de el que lo hiciera creer que estaba mintiendo y solo deseaba reconfortarlo lo cuál lo hizo sentir mal ya que... estaría abandonando a la única persona que de manera genuina le importó que era lo que sucedía cada vez que una herida nueva era visible gracias a un error por accidente en la hora de la cena.

Se acercó al regazo de Daniel como hacía usualmente cuando necesitaba sentirse seguro y se dejó caer, sonaba como si todo fuera a mejorar lo cual lo emocionaba ¿Realmente se sentía genuinamente feliz? Era confuso todavía, pero su cabeza aún daba vueltas en torno a todo lo que podría salir mal, pero siempre fue calmado, fue llenado de una tranquilidad que siempre liberaba su pecho en los momentos de tensión. 

Dios, tal vez podría usar uno de los tantos momentos en los que se dedicaba a sentir lástima por todas las cosas que sucedían y recordar cosas felices.

¿Que podría recordar? 

...

Recordaba constantemente el día que Daniel regresó, fue algo que paso años atrás, tal vez dos o tres sin duda no recordaba la fecha con exactitud pero el sentimiento era tan vivido, como el momento que sus ojos marranos lo observaron mientras estaba recostado en el pasto fue un golpe total de emociones.

Recordaba el día en la casa del árbol donde el miedo pareció invadirlo por completo, ya que se sentía estúpido por ser quien era y donde se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo solo. 

Recordaba la vez que Daniel tuvo el valor de defenderlo ante el idiota de su clase por hacer comentarios hirientes, cuando ni siquiera el mismo se atrevió a levantar su voz.

...Tal vez cuando su padre casi los atrapaba en su pelea de almohadas la cual por poco llegaba a algo mas, su audición para el club de música también era una linda memoria. 

¡Y como podría olvidar su primer beso! En el baile al ritmo de la música, cuando por primera vez sintió que encontró algo verdaderamente real. 

Existieron momentos amargos que aún rondaban en su mente no por apreciarlos como algo lindo, si no como una enseñanza, tal vez de eso se trataba. 

...

Le gustaría poder ver al pasado pensando en esto con cariño, pero eso no pasará.

Solo las fotografías le traerían alegría momentánea antes de volver a la melancolía.


	11. Crawling back to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —I said something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUTUTURU cerca del final, ha sido un viaje de emociones, todo parece ir en picada y bueno espero disfruten el capitulo;D

Julio 2022

??? 

¿Que pasaba por la mente de Chris en ese momento mientras miraba al horizonte? Pensaba en el ¿En Daniel? ¿O en un nosotros? Tal vez todas las cosas que debía empacar cuando llegara a casa. 

Balanceaba sus pies que colgaban del vagón del tren en el que se encontraba, no podía creer que Daniel tuviera la audacia de ser tan tacaño como para pagar un autobús y lo obligara a brincar a un vagón en movimiento, al menos fue emocionante.

—Adoro viajar en trenes, siempre disfrutas de una buena vista en el camino.

—Cuando descubras que los autobuses tienen ventanas tu mente volará sin duda.

—¿Acaso puedes saltar de un autobús en movimiento? 

—Eso suena como un experimento del cual no quiero formar parte.

Daniel se acercó al chico para molestarlo, de alguna forma la intención se disolvió rápidamente cuando se sentó a su par viendo el camino pasar, eran cientos de árboles, flores y tantas cosas mas que de manera fugaz formaban una hermoso lugar.

Todo lo que sucedía en ese momento sonaba a cliché, era como si ya lo hubieran vivido alguna vez pero en todo Chris recordaría la primera vez que saltó a un vehículo en movimiento.

—¿A donde se supone que vamos? Espero que no sea demasiado lejos, no tengo la batería suficiente. 

—Por un segundo deja de pensar en lo que pasará y concéntrate en lo que esta sucediendo, suenas como Sean.

—¿Que significa eso? 

—¡No lo se! Solo quiero que dejes de presionarte demasiado, no te va a matar desconectarte por unas horas de todo. 

No es como si fueran a tener un momento juntos por un largo tiempo, tal vez podría decirse que la leve molestia de Daniel era justa, Chris estaba apunto de irse a sabrá Dios a cuantos kilómetros lejos de Beaver Creek, seguirían hablando diario pero ¿Cuando se volverían a ver de una manera real? 

Se sintió culpable, porque no estaba valorando todo lo que hacía por el y eso lo hizo pensar que era egoísta, nunca fue su intención mantener su cabeza en las nubes (¿Podría decirse que eran nubes de tormento?) bloqueando lo que sucedía a su alrededor para no tener que enfrentar las cosas que lo lastimaban.

Recargó su cabeza en la de Daniel, mantuvo el silencio ya que en su mente no había nada para decir mas que ''Lo siento'' pero no se atrevería a disculparse no por sentir que no debía hacerlo, si no porque probablemente terminaría volviéndose un desastre y arruinando el día por completo.

Daniel tomó su mano, siempre pensó que estaban hechas a la medida pero era falso, siempre sintió que la mano de Daniel era mas grande, pero le gustaba ver como se miraban entrelazadas una con la otra, ver como todo había cambiado pero al mismo darse cuenta que todo seguía siendo tan familiar de alguna forma elevó su moral.

Los brazaletes hacían un ruido peculiar, tal vez levemente rítmico pero mas que nada fue algo escandaloso, Chris no podría recortar desde cuando llevaba tantos accesorios pero no se quedó con todos en ese momento.

Uno de ellos fue entregado a Daniel, específicamente el que tenía un color carmesí con una argolla de estrella, fue obligado a colocársela en la muñeca en ese mismo instante pero no pareció disgustado, su reacción era lo contrario.

Suspiró tratando de disfrutar el viaje, no sabía si quedaba poco tiempo antes de tener que bajar del tren o si aún estarían un algunas horas observando la naturaleza a un paso que parecía ser apresurado.

Tal vez si las circunstancias fueran distintas, ese momento se sentiría como un comienzo, pero no lo era, la mente de Chris estaba llena de arrepentimiento y era porque deseaba no haberse concentrado tanto en la cruz que siempre cargaba para disfrutar las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en su vida, ahora era demasiado tarde quedando aún tantas cosas por hacer y decir.

Pero nada era su culpa ¿O si? ¿En serio no existía alguna forma de enmendar todas las oportunidades perdidas y errores? ¡No tenía que terminar así! (Pero nunca fue el quien tuvo la ultima palabra, ya que cuando tuvo la oportunidad decidió no usarla) 

¿Que lo hacía tener miedo de irse? ¿El hecho que los recuerdos lo atormenten recordando que sería difícil tener mas momentos como ese? ¿Empezar desde cero en un lugar tan distante y desconocido donde podría caer en la abrumadora soledad? ¿La idea de abandonar a su padre cuando es consiente de que es la mejor decisión? Probablemente era todo eso en conjunto, tampoco es como si pudiera tomar las cosas a la ligera y decir ''Oh vamos, mudarse a otra ciudad ES LO MÁS FACIL DEL MUNDO'' 

Tomar una buena actitud no se trataba de mentirse constantemente sobre que todo estaba bien hasta que pudiera creer su mentira si no de ver las cosas con positividad, o eso le dijo Claire una vez en una conversación que tuvieron hace tiempo, ella siempre fue sabia y se preocupaba por el, sin duda la extrañaría. 

Debía aclarar su mente ¡El viaje con Daniel no era para ver a quien extrañaría y a quien no! Para eso tenía todo el viaje cuando fuera la hora de marcharse.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre las papas? 

—¿Que? 

—Hay papas fritas, papas rizadas, pap-

—No, digo ¡Lo recuerdo! Pero ¿Por que es relevante? 

—¡No lo es! Pero quiero unas papas ¿Podemos pasar a comprar Papas? 

—Si, seguro, cuando lleguemos buscaremos un lugar para comer. —Daniel parecía confundido ante al aleatorio comentario de Chris, pero lo dejó pasar para concentrarse en cosas vagas, tal vez jugar por algunos segundos con sus mano, empezó a balancear sus pies al igual que Chris pero no hizo nada mas. 

No eran nuevos los momentos de silencio entre ellos, siempre eran tranquilos a menos de que existiera alguna situación incomoda previa, era totalmente mágico como tenían una conexión donde sin compartir palabras podrían tener momentos que vivirían en su mente por mucho tiempo. 

Y era extraño como en momentos tenía la sensación de que tienen mas tiempo conociéndose cuando lo fue hace un par de años atrás la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

...

Fue en una fría tarde de invierno después de discutir con su padre, salían lágrimas de sus ojos y lo único que deseaba era ir un lugar donde pudiera sentirse seguro, inmediatamente pensó en su fortaleza del árbol a donde iba constantemente.

Al momento de subir las escaleras una de las tablas se despegó, el miedo lo congeló totalmente pero en cuanto menos lo pensó su nariz estaba tocando gentilmente la nieve, descendiendo poco a poco hasta el suelo.

Esa sensación era algo tan irreal y confuso ¿Se trataba de su imaginación jugando con su mente o realmente pudo flotar por unos segundos?

Se levantó del suelo, también limpió un poco la nieve que estaba entre su ropa y por algunos segundo hizo un contacto con un rostro nuevo, de cabello castaño y un suerte color rojo.

Dio el primer paso siendo este quien con su mano saludara amistosamente, devolvió el saludo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, sin saber todas las cosas que iban a venir en ese momento.

Si, realmente no tenía idea.

...

Ya había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que se bajaron del tren en que viajaban, Chris dudaba constantemente sobre si aún seguían en Oregon pero nunca hizo mención de ellos, caminaban por las calles desconocidas de una ciudad por explorar la cual era realmente agradable.

—¿Donde se supone que estamos? —Los pasos de Chris eran torpes de una forma divertida, caminaba por la acera de la ciudad tomando la mano de Daniel, jugaban a no pisar las lineas compitiendo de cierta forma mientras avanzaban, era algo entretenido ir dando saltos por toda la calle. 

—No lo se, creo que Corvallis o algo al norte, no se que tanto hay que hacer por aquí. 

—Espero no sea tan al norte o estaremos en problemas. 

—¡Tranquilo! ¿Cuantas veces hemos tenido problemas viajando? 

—No puedo creer que tuvieras el descaro de preguntar.

Siguieron su camino sin rumbo, la ciudad era bastante linda y sin duda un aire fresco de Beaver Creek pero debían suponerlo, no encontrarían nada genial si no iban a Portland o fuera del estado. 

Veían pasar a la gente tratando de buscar tal vez un lugar donde sentarse, pasó por su mente pedir indicaciones pero nadie se veía lo suficientemente amigable como para no tener miedo de preguntar. 

Terminaron en un café no muy concurrido, al menos este era pintoresco, no tenía mucha idea sobre que ordenar o lo que fuera pero era solo un momento entre ellos ¿Era lo que importaba? Dios, que pregunta ¡Claro que lo era! ¿En que mundo Daniel sería mejor que un cappuccino con un pastel de chocolate? Viéndolo de esa forma, tal vez dudaría. 

—¿Recordarás esto alguna vez? 

—No lo se ¿Supongo? Es un lindo lugar. —Daniel estaba mas enfocado en el menú, sobretodo en los postres donde siempre tenía un dilema. 

—No, yo me refería a- Como sea. —Prefirió rendirse antes de explicar como se sentía al respecto, de igual forma era algo tonto y cursi. 

—¿Dije algo malo? 

—No, pero tendremos problemas si no tengo un pastel de chocolate pronto. 

...

Hace tiempo que las mejillas de Chris no tenían color.


	12. ''And I go away, but when I come home again We'll find a way to go back and rebegin''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac'N'Cheese! Breakfast for champions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo mas para el final ;D (???? No se, sigo sin saber que decir en las notas solo... Disfruten? Si, eso suena bien además que me siento como si hubiera inhalado una linea de cocaína. NO LITERALMENTE! Pero lo entienden, espero.
> 
> PS: NO ACTUALICÉ, ME DI CUENTA QUE UNAS FECHAS ESTABAN ERRONEAS GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER

Agosto, 2022

Casa de Los Eriksen

Chris tuvo que levantarse demasiado temprano después de una noche larga y ansiosa, no por desear emprender un viaje si no por todas las cosas que tendría que dejar atrás. 

Todo se encontraba empacado casi en su totalidad, exceptuando alguna que otra cosa que estaba en su escritorio, mas que nada cosas de arte.

Despertó bastante temprano, sus abuelos lo llamarón un día antes avisando que estarían en Beaver Creek en el medio día, lo cual no le daba mucho tiempo para despedirse o tener una ultima charla con su padre.

Era tonto pensar que el no estaría tirado en su cama después de una larga noche de estar bebiendo, pero podría no decirlo directamente, no por ser un cobarde si no porque realmente no iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir si tenía resaca. 

Una carta podría ser, tal vez ni siquiera tomaría la molestia para leerla pero podría ser un desahogo, un poco egoísta usar el ultimo adiós para expresar todos sus pensamientos sobre como su relación Padre-Hijo decayó cada vez más, pero la vida no era justa y aún así decidió guárdaselo. 

Recordaba haberse mudado en el pasado, pero era mas joven y su madre aún estaba con ellos en ese entonces, solía ver las cosas de alguna forma distinta en ese entonces pero ya era una persona diferente (Tampoco quería sonar como si fuera alguien realmente serio y maduro, eso era una mentira). 

No tardaría en guardar las cosas de su escritorio ya que no eran demasiadas, tenía una mochila en la cual cabria todo perfectamente así que solo quedaba esperar mientras preparaba por ultima vez su desayuno por excelencia, Mac'N'Cheese de microondas. 

La cocina parecía apagada, tal vez era por ese sentimiento de nostalgia que se acuñaba en el aunque podría ser que esa fue su apariencia desde siempre pero nunca pudo verla, sacó de la alacena uno de los paquetes restantes de ¿Comida? Realmente no podría llamarlo así. 

Era demasiado tarde para volver a la cama y fingir que no estaba sucediendo nada.

Siguió las instrucciones las cuales conocía tan bien como si fuera una vieja rutina, colocando los minutos necesarios puso el producto en el ya viejo microondas y esperó.

Y esperó. 

¡Y estaba listo! 

Oh si, desayuno de campeones, con el mismo sabor de queso y plástico que era tan reconfortante cada día, tal vez fue por eso que Daniel creció mas que el ya que no estaba comiendo mierda como Mac'N'Cheese de alguna tienda de autoservicio.

Dio algunos bocados observando como el envase de plástico poco a poco iba quedándose vacío, pero por alguna razón aparente esa fue razón suficiente como para acabar con su apetito y dejar la comida de lado.

Tal vez eran los nervios los que no lo dejaban tranquilo, aún quedaban un par de horas antes de que tuviera que irse y no existía nada que hacer ya que dedicó una semana a empacar todo, fue algo difícil y tedioso ya que terminaba distrayéndose con las cosas que encontraba en su habitación pero ayer antes de dormir dejó todo preparado lo cual causó que no tuviera nada que hacer.

Salió fuera de la casa, no sin antes tomar un suéter que no le pertenecía pero del cual se adueñó, realmente no estaban a una temperatura tan baja pero no pensó en ello, deseaba sentirse reconfortado en el suéter de Daniel mientras miraba el tiempo pasar.

Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada esperando a la nada, porque no había nada que hacer, metió sus manos en los bolsillos solo para descubrir algunas cosas inesperadas que se encontraban ahí, pudo haberse sentido molesto e imaginar un millón de cosas que decir sobre que estaba incorrecto pero todo se sintió como un gran Meh. 

Pudo pensar que su mente pudo haber jugado totalmente con el pero no era un idiota, sabía como eran las cajas de cigarros, sacó la misma para darse cuenta que no estaba errada y en lugar de dejarla donde la encontró, tirarla y no hablar del tema, tomó uno de ellos.

Recuerda haber intentado una vez fumar y fue una de las experiencias mas asquerosas que pudo tener, tal vez porque ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo pero podría darle otra oportunidad. 

Sacó el encendedor que acompañaba al paquete de cigarros y con un poco de esfuerzo logró sacar la flama y encenderlo, lo puso entre sus labios y simplemente absorbió, el humo que entró a sus pulmones lo hizo sentir incomodo pero al menos no se estaba ahogando de una manera tan dramática. 

Era un lindo momento a solas, su presencia y la del bosque lo llenaron de calma, podría decir que un sentimiento pacifico recorría su ser (Nunca entendió si eso era lo que hacía el cigarro además de hacer la dentadura y los pulmones un desastre).

Dio otra calada al cigarro y momentos después dejó el humo salir de sus labios, para después como si el fuera una presa ser atacado por un lobo salvaje de manera espontanea. 

—¡Con un carajo! ¿Que haces despierto?—Apagó rápidamente el cigarrillo para voltear a ver a Daniel, quien aún estaba en piyama, no lo culpaba, era demasiado temprano para sus estándares. 

—Creí que podría ayudarte, pero veo que tienes todo bajo control. —Se sentó a su lado y tomó uno de los cigarrillos de la caja para encenderlo.

—¿Desde cuando fumas? —Chris arrebató la caja de vuelta y empezó a jugar con ella sin hacer verdadero contacto visual.

—Misma pregunta, contestas primero porque fui yo el que te atrapé. —Tuvo una calada jugando con el humo sacándolo por su nariz. 

—No lo hago, tomé tu suéter y encontré los cigarrillos entre las bolsas, entonces tomé uno... es tu turno de contestar.

—Hace meses en la escuela, no quería tener una discusión contigo o que terminaras acusándome con Claire así que traté de ser cuidadoso pero no recordaba que siempre tomas mis suéteres, me atrapaste supongo. 

—Da igual de todos modos. —Tomó el cigarro que tenía Daniel en sus labios para dar una calada y luego devolverlo.

—Bueno ¿Que tal tu ultimó día en Beaver Creek? ¿Te imaginaste que te irías así? 

—Saltar de un tren fue una sorpresa. —Trató de tomarse su última aventura con humor, no porque fuera un desastre total porque diablos, como se le ocurrió a Daniel esa estupidez. 

—¡Buscaremos un tren del cual saltar en Eugene! Puedes contar conmigo para eso. 

Ambos rieron, pero esa emoción no se alargó demasiado como deseaban internamente, no quería ver esta situación como un cliché romántico sobre parejas que se separan pero sin duda era un cliché romántico sobre parejas que se separan.

Chris recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Daniel, entonces ambos se quedaron viendo el tiempo pasar.

Y fue lo mejor que tuvieron.

...

Era mediodía ya y los abuelos de Chris ya habían llegado, las cajas con las cosas de Chris empezaron a tener movimiento, realmente no eran demasiadas cajas y el trabajo fue liviano ya que tuvieron ayuda de Daniel.

Kristen y Peter estaban afuera de la casa esperando a que las cosas terminaran de subirse a su auto, Claire y Stephen mas que a dar una mano fueron a dar el ''Hasta Pronto'' un lindo gesto si se lo preguntaban.

Todo pareció estar listo en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y la parte mas difícil continuaba, despedirse.

Chris comenzó abrazando a Stephen, de una manera muy amable y con mucha esperanza de que todo mejorará para el le deseo mucha suerte, esperaba también verlo pronto ya que existía un gran aprecio.

Siguió Claire la cual lucía un poco conmovida, fue un momento difícil ya que Claire siempre estuvo para Chris por mas mentiras que dijera para cubrir a su padre, era un sentimiento agridulce para ella pero de igual forma tal vez con alguna lágrima entre los ojos deseo como buena cristiana que Dios bendijera su vida.

Entonces solo quedaba Daniel, se observaron por algunos segundos algo incomodos ya que en el fondo no querían distanciarse, pero tenían que, así que Chris se lanzó a los brazos de Daniel tratando de pensar en que no sería la última vez que lo vería y todo iba a mejorar.

Pero fue imposible no quebrarse ante todos los sentimientos que desbordaban, mas que un huracán, era una tormenta que deseaba ver el sol de una vez por todas.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue. —Beso la mejilla de Daniel, esperando comprensión ante esta acción, no deseaba besar sus labios ya que no quería sentir que esa era su última vez encontrándose. 

Todo dicho y hecho, Chris subió al auto y despidiéndose de todo lo malo y bueno que le dejó Beaver Creek era hora de partir por un tiempo esperando con dolor pero al mismo tiempo esperanzas, que pronto se volverían a ver.

Estaba tan equivocado. 

...

Entonces Chris cerró el viejo álbum de fotos, dándose cuenta que estaba lleno de tantas cosas que necesitaba recordar.


	13. Ring, Ring, It's me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sings along to songs and every word she knows  
> Remembering when the moon was burning red.

WA, Seattle. 2029  
Departamento de Chris. 

¿Que tenía para decir? Acarició el álbum de fotos con un sentimiento de melancolía y nostalgia enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser recordando el porqué se detuvo hasta ese último momento. 

Estaba arrepentido de haberse alejado de esa forma, de ser el culpable de arruinar algo tan lindo como esa conexión que surgió con una mirada a primera vista, porque de alguna forma subir a ese auto aquel día marcó un final que no se hubiera imaginado. 

Un par de lágrimas bajaron de su rostro pero no eran de tristeza, eran de impotencia, de todo el odio y coraje que guardó por tanto tiempo ocasionado por una mala jugada causada por su impulsividad. 

Tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que estaba a su lado tratando de hundir el amargo error de sus errores, pero no funcionó así que tomó un sorbo mas largo.

Pero si seguía haciendo eso sería igual que su padre.

¿De que servía todo lo que logró hasta el día de hoy? Estaba a pocos pasos de graduarse y de igual forma ya tenía trabajo fijo relacionados al dibujo, todo en ese aspecto iba de maravilla pero existía ese lugar en el otro lado de todo que estaba incompleto. 

Incompleto por alguien a quien alejó, alguien que creció con el, alguien que lo amó. 

Porque a Daniel nunca le importó esperar, ya que siempre se mantuvo firme y esperar todo lo que Chris necesitara pero fue egoísta, encargándose así de poco a poco apagar esa luz que era el amor.

Se preguntaba si aún existía forma de re-encenderlo de una forma tan descarada, reconoció que fue un total error y deseaba quebrarse esperando ser disculpado por sus equivocaciones, pero eso sonaba a una fantasía. 

Porque tuvo el valor de dejarlo a la mitad del camino, dándose por vencido.

Chris tomó su celular, en un ataque impulsivo envió un mensaje pidiendo un pequeño favor, se alejó de igual a la persona a quien le pidió el favor, esta después de obsequiarle lo que necesitaba preguntó el porqué que pero no recibió respuesta.

Se lanzó al teléfono fijo y con su celular móvil en la mano empezó a marcar el número, creía que si marcaba directamente desde su actual celular sería automáticamente rechazado y prefirió no arriesgarse.

Marcó y entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar. 

Ring 

Ring

.... 

Ring

...

—¿Hola? —Al parecer si había alguien en la otra línea, una voz algo distinta a la que esperaría pero suficientemente reconocible.

Chris trató de no gritar, estaba con las emociones a flor de piel y su corazón latía al mil por hora, no esperaba que fuera a contestar y tenía que aprovecharlo.

—Hola... 

—¿Quien es? No estoy interesado en comprar un maldito aire acondicionado.

—¡No, no! Soy... Chris. 

—¿Chris? ¡CHRIS! EH- Eriksen. 

—Si, ese mismo. —¿Escuchó emoción por un segundo o se trataba de sus nervios? 

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamado? Por lo que se eres un hombre ocupado. 

—... —¿Debía ser directo o sacar un poco de conversación antes? Debía decirlo, no podría mantener la llamada con Daniel por mucho tiempo. 

—¿Y bien? Porque sabes, yo también soy alguien y tengo m-

—Necesito verte. —Chris interrumpió a Daniel de una forma tan anticlimática y cortante dejando saber la intención de su llamada, por algunos segundos no recibió respuesta lo que hizo aumentar la tensión que existía de por medio.

—Escucha Ch- Eriksen. Se que hay muchas cosas que tienes que hacer y todo eso no creo que sea buena idea hacerte perder tiempo.

—Por favor Daniel, se lo que hice y me siento jodidamente mal, si quieres que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos lo entiendo, pero al menos quiero volverte a ver, cuando quieras, dónde sea iré a donde me lo pidas. 

—Amigo, no estoy en Oregón en estos momentos estoy en Seattle así que podrí-

—¿Que tan cerca estás de Alki Beach? 

—A un poco menos de una hora, creo ¿Por qué? 

—Te veo en una hora allá. 

—Per- 

Chris finalizó agresivamente la llamada para soltar un grito dejando ir así todas las emociones causadas por esos pequeños minutos, ahora tenía un encuentro planeado con Daniel el cual definiría que pasaría con ese ''Nosotros''. 

Estaba acelerado, trató de prepararse lo mejor posible ante la situación ¿Debería cambiarse a algo mas presentable? ¿Demasiada formalidad asustaría a Daniel? ¿Era buena idea llevar un regalo? 

Trató de hacer que las cosas fluyeran, fue a su baño a ordenar un poco su cabello, ponerse un poco de perfume y lavar sus dientes, no cambió demasiado su atuendo simplemente se colocó un abrigo extra ya que era de noche para ese punto, tomó algunas cosas entre ellas las llaves de su auto, la botella de vino que ya tenía abierta, su billetera, obviamente su cajetilla de cigarros y una que otra cosa más. 

Entonces estaba listo para el viaje. 

...

Chris nunca tuvo como una meta aprender a conducir, pero gracias a Dios sabía como utilizar un auto. 

Conducía por la carretera no de una manera apresurada ya que temía causar un accidente pero no quería perder demasiado tiempo, las luces eran tenues pero su pulso era frenético aún sin haber llegado.

Las vieja playlist que aún guardaba lo salvó del silencio, tenía lindos recuerdos con gran parte de las canción lo que dejó un sabor agridulce por el miedo de que no existieran mas momentos iguales.

Pudo ver que una notificación llegó a su celular, fue un mensaje en especifico de un número que no tenía registrado. 

''¿Este sigue siendo tu número de celular?'' 

Reconoció el número por la llamada que hizo en el departamento, aunque fuera algo irresponsable tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto lo mas breve posible para regresar toda su atención al camino.

''Si (:'' 

¿Estaba listo para ver de nuevo a Daniel después de todos estos años? Si, tuvieron un par de videollamadas antes de que todo acabara pero no era lo mismo ese sentimiento falso de cercanía por una compaña que verse de una manera real.

...

El auto de Chris se encontraba en el estacionamiento de Alki Beach, estaba sentando en la cajuela de su auto mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y se agradecía así mismo por llevar un abrigo extra ya que estaba haciendo algo de frío. 

En su mente se encontraba la pregunta de como diablos empezaría la conversación, no deseaba ser agresivo o directo ya que probablemente comenzaría a llorar y eso no sería bueno. 

—Hola, Lo siento por joder nuestra relación hace años ¿Quieres un cigarro? No, eso no suena bien —Sus pensamientos terminaron siendo en voz alta, no había alguien que pudiera escucharlo por lo pronto así que estaba bien.

—¡Hola! ¿Que te parece recordar heridas del pasado? La primera palabra por 15 pts es ''Escape'' No, eso suena peor. 

—¿Que tal? ¿Quieres beber y decirme cuanto me odias? 

Vio un auto acercarse, trato de actuar natural cuando su mente y cuerpo eran un caos por los nervios, era su ultima oportunidad y no quería arruinarlo.

El auto se estacionó de una manera cercana al auto de Chris, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta lejanía, la puerta se abrió y un chico con el cabello castaño salió del auto, tenía barba y un poco mayor que Chris, pero no lo era.

Era Daniel.

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos, pero no hubo una conversación hasta que Daniel comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba Chris y dio el primer paso rompiendo así el hielo. 

—Entonces... ¿Tienes un encendedor que puedas prestarme? 

—Hay vino en el asiento del copiloto, puedes traerlo si quieres.

Daniel no tardó en encontrar la botella, tal vez porque estaba bastante a la vista y rápidamente se subió a la cajuela del auto junto a Chris, quien ya tenía un cigarro encendido para el.

Tomó una calada de este, siempre acostumbraba a jugar con el humo cosa que Chris siempre trató de aprender mas nunca lograr.

—¿Sabes que es lo mas raro de esto? 

—¿Mi cinismo? 

—¿Que? ¡No! Lo mas raro es que no esperaba verte aquí. 

—¿A que te refieres? 

—Siempre creí que tu sueño era estudiar en Blackwell como tu madre, hablabas de eso todo el tiempo desde que nos conocimos.

—Me equivoqué, el huracán no se disolvió. —Chris abrió la botella y colocó sus labios en la boquilla para dar un sorbo rápido.

—Oh ¿Haces esa mierda ahora? Siempre te molestabas cuando compartíamos pajillas de la malteada.

—Soy una persona nueva ¿Ahora me dirás que no te gusta? 

—Mírame, Eriksen. —Daniel tomó la botella y dio un sorbo mas largo que el de Chris para después soltar un eructo. 

—Diablos, puedo oler tu desayuno del día anterior. —Chris trató de cubrir su nariz ante el aroma, no muchas cosas habían cambiado en Daniel.

—Se siente como en casa.

Chris volvió a tomar otra calada de su cigarro, no sabía como empezar una conversación sobre el tema, era tortuoso pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Hasta el día de hoy siento que todavía te debo disculpas.

—Oh, claro, ese tema. —Se notó un poco incomodo, por lo cual dio otro sorbo del vino, así que en su mente estaba este juego ''Bebe por cada vez que Chris diga algo que suene estúpido''

—Fui demasiado estúpido, se que estabas haciendo lo mejor para que funcionara, se los planes que teníamos y mi egoísmo lo mando a la mierda.

Entonces Daniel tomó un sorbo. 

—No se, creí que alejarme sería lo mejor ya que no quería que te hicieran daño, porque me importabas. 

Otro sorbo.

—Siempre decías que juntos el mundo se vería tan pequeño, pero yo no quería encadenarte a mi.

Oh vaya, Daniel volvió a beber un poco más.

—Pero al final del día, tenía razón porque... encontré nuestro álbum y me di cuenta que no podría ocultarte.

Entonces en ese último trago Daniel se atragantó un poco, golpeó su pecho un poco tratando de sacar el licor que se desvió para voltear a ver a Chris.

—¿Aún lo tienes? 

Asintió para apagar su cigarrillo y tirarlo en el pavimento, observó a Daniel preguntándose si era genuina su emoción.

—Búscalo en el asiento trasero.

Daniel le entregó la botella a Chris y buscó de manera veloz entre las cosas de Chris que estaban en su auto, no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo para volver y empezar a verlo.

Observó cada foto y los pequeños detalles que tenían, ya sea por el tiempo, alguna nota escrita a mano o una estampilla que Chris solía ponerle a las cosas, mientras la atención de Daniel se encontraba en las polaroid la de Chris estaba en Daniel.

—La foto cuando peleamos con Matt, la de tu audición para el club de música, el baile... ¡Tienes todo aquí! 

—Sigo sin creer que pase la audición de el club de música. 

—Pero fuiste realmente genial.

—Supongo que lo fui. 

—... ¿En serio no estabas dispuesto a hacerlo, Chris? 

—No, realmente me daba algo de pánico esc-

—Yo hablaba de lo que pasó.

Chris no contestó y simplemente tomó la botella que fue momentos después fue retirada de sus labios por Daniel, esperando una respuesta.

—No era correcto Daniel, se que estabas dispuesto a mantenerte oculto hasta que pudiera salir de la casa de mis abuelos, pero no podría soportarlo, no quería engañar a la gente, tener que sentirme como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y... decidí alejarme pero mierda, mierda nada ha cambiado porque sigo deseando regresar a todo lo que tuvimos. —Entre mas hablaba y expresaba como se sentía, su voz se hacía mas pequeña y quebrada como si existiera algún temor de admitir como se sentía o más bien de recordarlo.

Los días con los Wyatt fueron buenos, adoraba a sus abuelos pero nada era totalmente perfecto ya que ellos no tenían una buena imagen sobre Daniel no porque fuera una relación ''común'' si no toda la mierda que tenía que arrastrar desde lo sucedido en la frontera que ni siquiera fue su culpa, pero ellos se negaron a entenderlo.

Daniel tuvo la idea de mantener su romance del otro lado de la luna, donde solo ellos serían testigos y conocedores de lo que pasaría entre ellos, pero la idea de mantener todo en un secreto enfermó a Chris ya que amaba demasiado a Daniel como para ocultarlo.

Entonces Chris se alejó, creyendo que era lo mejor pero terminó odiándose así mismo ya que todo lo que le llenaba se volvió un recuerdo.

Pero a Daniel nunca le importó la espera, nunca pensó en observar el reloj, de verano a invierno por mas rabia o enojo que llegó a sentir en su momento, sabía que no era el final y tuvo razón.

—Sigo amándote Daniel, nunca quise alejarme. 

Tal vez después de eso Daniel lo besó, tal vez no. 

Pero la tormenta había sido calmada.

Y ahora la luna parecía quemarse, estaba brillando de un color rojo.

Porque nunca pidieron un ''Para siempre'' nunca pidieron ser descubiertos, porque ambos estarían seguros donde las memorias eran una realidad.

En el lado rojo de la luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, otro fic terminado.
> 
> Realmente quiero hablar un poco sobre este sentimiento de el final.
> 
> La historia de Chris y Daniel para esta historia no esta inspirada totalmente en la relación rumoreada de Dolly y Judy, ya que son contextos distintos y si bien pudo ser adaptado me gustó de que fuera mas su propia historia. 
> 
> ¿Se darán otra oportunidad? ¡No lo se! Pero puedo decir que este par de idiotas se besaron, realmente me gustó como evolucionaron los recuerdos a memorias literales a la actualidad, estaba aterrada de que fuera un desastre pero no lo fue, puedo conformarme con eso. 
> 
> Un dato curioso, originalmente en el baile de promoción bailarían If I Knew de Bat For Lashes pero dije ''Dios, es tan u n d e r g r o u n d'' Y aparte Beautiful Stranger tiene esa ChrisXDaniel energy. 
> 
> Dios, me estoy extendiendo demasiado, es que realmente me emociona concluir esta historia porque actualmente es mi segunda historia en concluir (fuera de one shots) Y tengo demasiada cafeina en el cuerpo pero deseo deseo DESEO que hayan disfrutado la historia. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y acompañarme hasta aquí, fue un largo viaje y espero seguir escribiendo para esta pareja en el futuro. 
> 
> Mwah!


End file.
